


What Happens on Omega....Stays with you

by jc_cr



Series: Naya Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jc_cr/pseuds/jc_cr
Summary: With a broken heart, Naya wants nothing more than to hide in the desert but with her brother now dead... she justs want to shoot things and not be bothered.What will happen when Naya is faced with her past, both distant and recent? Will she follow her heart or run?





	1. Drowning from the past

**Author's Note:**

> Since Becky asked for the next chapter ASAP...here is the start of Part 2. Hope you guys like it :)

It has been four months since Maddox was reported dead. Four months running around the Omega system like a mad woman.

Naya was on the Citadel when she heard the news. Wondering around Ward 18 she was not doing anything in particular just killing time. She had finally arranged a time to see her brother secretly and was just waiting for him to come back from a mission.  The announcement came through a news stand like a bullet. She was stunned standing in the walkway, getting knocked about and yelled at for standing in the way.  

Before she knew it, she found herself on Omega asking Aria for work, telling her and Zaeed not to say where she was. She needed time. Both agreeing they put her to work. Zaeed tapped her for small takedown jobs and sweeps while Aria had her help in the club protecting the girls and escorting shipments.

Her grief slowly became manageable during the day but at night when she was in her apartment what Aria kindly gave to her she would be overcome. The grief of her brother’s second death the loss she felt for leaving the Citadel in the first place. Together it was too much for her to handle.

 

\---

 

“Naya my dear. I have a job for you.” Aria said one night as Naya came up to her perch “Sicus has asked for some help and I can’t think of any reason why we should not”

“What’s the job?”

“Sicus. Fill her in”

“Naya…” Unsure if this was something he wanted her to do knowing her history he hesitated until Aria’s glare of impatience pushed him to continue “A friend, his daughter has gone missing. Avicia Duvisis, she is only six” passing her a data pad Naya looked over the info. The kid went missing after school, never came home. Her mother was a restaurant owner and her Dad was a Merc.

“Any people wanted to settle with the father?”

“No, well no more than any other Merc, he never worked with his real name to keep them safe”

“No debts?”

“All paid” Aria said as she checked the files “They are under us, and we don’t touch kids”

“OK, I will see what I can do” investigation work was not really her thing but the little Turian girl, that was something she could walk away from.

*

After Naya left Aria held Sicus back. “What are you planning”

“What do you mean?” trying to play dumb was pointless but worth trying

“Anto tells me you have already asked for help from the new group who has been causing problems”

“If all goes well you can stop standing outside Naya’s door at night listening to her cry”

Still unsure of the reason Aria accepts the answer. Naya had been in her life too long not to care for. She did not show it, she couldn’t but the kid she trained was much like a daughter to her. Seeing her drift as she did was hard to watch and even more so not to help.

 

\---

 

Walking into the Turian Restaurant Naya held her head high and kept her hand on her gun. Though this was one of the nicest districts this was still Omega and a human was not often welcome in Turian establishments “Mrs. Duvisis?”

“What do you want human?” the light brown women bit out. She wearing civs with an apron and looked as though she had been cooking for days with no sleep

“Sicus Simpsis asked for my help to find your daughter.”

“Sicus?” the cold look in her eyes changed to grief as her mandibles fell lax “He would send a human too” shaking her head she fell into an empty eating chair and motioned to the one across from her.

As Naya sat down she looked rather odd. Her tiny frame was swallowed by the chairs outline and her feet just touched the floor. “Yes, well. I want to help. What can you tell me about Avicia?”

“She is a nice girl, sweet. Keeps to herself. She has a friend Anne. I don’t know much about her. She just talks about her.” Pausing the women rests her face in her hands. “She just…never came home…..my husband is not even here to help….off on some job…I can’t even reach him….my girl…my little girl.” Crying the women whimpers in grief and pain.

Naya quickly went to the woman’s side and pulled her to her. Holding the women to her chest Naya hums, not quite the hum a Turian would make but comforting all the same “I will find her. I will bring her home”

*

As the school let out Naya waits by the entrance, stopping anybody she could to find Anne.

“Anne, I am looking for Anne.”

“Over there.” A young human boy said as he pointed to a little Asari girl on the swings

“Thanx kid” walking over to the swings Naya keeps her hands visible. If the kid knew anything she was there, walking up with guns showing would not help. “Are you Anne, Avicia’s friend?”

Anne quickly stopped swinging and jumped off as she backed away “Who are you?”

“I’m Naya. I am trying to help Mrs. Duvisis find Avicia. Do you know where she is?”

Shaking her head the little girl stopped “Do you know what happened?” pausing Anne looked down and nodded. “can you tell me?”

“Men, scary men.”

“Did they take her, was she taken, Anne?” Naya was starting to get scared for the kid. Running off and getting lost would have been safer than this

“Yes.”

“What did they look like?”

“Bartarians, three of them”

Nodding Naya understood. Slavers. “What way did they go, Anne?”

Pointing in the direction Anne looked at Naya “Will you bring her back. It’s not fun without her.”

“Yes, I’ll bring her back.”

 

\---

 

A little bit of investigation work some knocked out teeth and a bullet of two had lead Naya to an abandoned run down apartment. Apparently, some slaver has been taking kids and unwanted people, holding them up here and transferring them to processing ships for a few months. The place was lightly guarded with practically no safeguard systems. It would be an easy in and sweep. Get in, get the kid and anyone else, get out, that was the plan.

But plans have a way of not working out. With a zap, Naya was out cold.

*

Chains shuffled and groans were heard. Naya’s head was pounding and her body felt like lead. As she opened her eyes she saw bars. Quickly shaking herself awake she looked around. She was chained up in a large cage, she was still dressed but her weapons were stripped and she had a Biotic shock collar on. 

“Well this changes the exit plan” she mumbled as she stood up. The sound of the chains created a shuffling sound that chains did not make. Looking into the darker corners of the cage she could see a small figure curled up. “Hey.” Sitting back down she faced the figure “You ok?” cocking her head she thought that was a stupid question, how could they be ok “I’m not going to hurt you, see I’m trapped like you” lifting her hands she showed her shackles.

“They came and through you in here” a small and shaky duel toned voice emerged from the shadows  
“Yes, that must have been scary”

“Everything here is scary” A young Turian girl came out of the shadows. She was in nothing but a gown, her arms were bruised under her plates and her face showed scorch marks from a taser.

“You are Avicia, right? Your mommy asked me to come get you.” Smiling she reached out for the girl the best she could. Not flinching the young child ran into her holding onto her shirt as Naya lowered her arms around her. “I’m going to get you out”

“Ah yes, well we will see about that.” A voice said from behind her. Whipping around Naya’s grip tightened around Avicia. Right outside the cage doors was a man she thought should be dead. The Bartarian stood tall looking at Naya straight in the eyes as she helps back her own fear and anger. He was the one, the one who ordered Bemis to do his work. The one who wanted her to live in training before even being processed, the one Wrex and Zaeed should have killed. “I remember you.” Squatting down he looked her over “Those eyes who could forget. Little Biotic girl, so much trouble. Bemis was a fool to be so lax with you.” Standing back up he laughed “Well not this time. This time I will train you, process you, own you” walking out of the room his laughter could be heard for what seemed like hours.


	2. No escaping your past

Two days, it had been two days of watching guards change, learning the codes, gathering information and putting herself between the beatings and Avicia.

But the two day’s were worth it. Naya had learned the crew was light, they only picked five or seven girls at a time, keeping to high quality she guessed. At the time, they only had Naya, Avicia and one other girl who was in the next room. If she timed her plan right they would be out before the night cycle.

“Avicia sweetie I need you to do something for me. I need you to be brave. I am going to get you out of here tonight but I need to leave you alone for a bit first. Can you be brave for me?” whispering Naya holds the little girl’s shoulders.

Nodding the little girl gripped onto Naya’s gown tightly. She was scared but she could be brave for a little bit.

“OK then.” Smiling she gently squeezed her child’s shoulders “Go to the back, try not to let them see you.” Running into the shadows Avicia curls up trying to hide from sight the best she could. First making sure the girl was a hidden as possible Naya leaned on the bars or their cage “Hey four-eyes!” yelling at the guard by the door “Yeah you dickless, come here” provoking him she continued to talk but now stood out of reach from the bars. “I always wondered why fuckers like you worked as slavers not like you could enjoy the merch”

“Really? How about I show you how.” The Bartatian said as he walked up to the cell.

“Come on show me then” challenging him she spat in his direction

“OK then, remember you asked for it.”  Chuckling he reached into his pocket and pressed a remote that activated Naya’s collar. With a high scream, she fell to the ground out cold.

*

“Kron, what are you doing. If we mess with this one Drask will kill us” one of the other guards said as he stood by Naya. Coming to she looked around the room. She was leaned over a table with her arms and legs tied to each leg, stripped of the gown she laid naked. In front of her was another cage, a young Asari women was sitting there in a ripped gown, just looking at her with wet eyes. She was cut and bruised and looked as though she understood what was going to happen as if this was her normal position within the room.

“Shut up. Not like he will know if you don’t say anything” slapping Naya’a ass he bent over her from between her legs and pulled her head back by her loose hair. “Human women are all sluts, a few more guys will not matter.” Kron said into her ear making her shiver in disgust “I mean look at her” running his hands down Naya’s shoulders down her sides and to her butt the man hummed in anticipation “Even with our marks from us she is beautiful”

“You better hope no of the others tell on you Kron, or you and your buddy here will be dead. That bastard wanted me for himself” Naya warns trying to provoke them both into action.

“Well lucky for us all the others are sleeping” running his hand between her legs Kron petted her softly “We will just have to make sure we don’t wake them up” Looking at his friend they nodded at each other.

~

Naya held her breath, the timing had to be perfect. She was weak she could not risk missing, she had to get them as close to her as possible. Avicia and the Asari needed her to go this, she needed to do this for them, she could live through this for that.

She had to wait, had to stay calm and clear. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and thought of Garrus. Thought of his touch, not theirs. Thought of his voice, not theirs. Wished it was his hands on her ass, his breath on her skin.

~

Tears began to form in Naya’s eyes much to her displeasure.

“Kron I think she might be scared of us, poor thing. Guess she should stop her from wailing.” The Bartarian stood in front of her, mocking her as he pulled her head up. Grabbing her chin he forced her mouth open. “No teeth” Unzipping his pants he started to place himself in her month “That a girl” sliding in he filled her completely and began to pump himself down her throat. “Good, like that” his head fell back in enjoyment and Naya kept remaindering herself that the timing had to be right, that this was necessary, to think of Garrus.

“She really that good huh?” Kron asked with eagerness. Unzipping his pants, he placed himself at her entrance, just teasing her he prolonged the eventuality.

Just then she clamped her jaw around the man and released a Nova. The shock from the collar ran through her neck and up the Bartarians member rendering him unconscious as the Nova’s force throw him into the cage and the other into a wall, knocking him out as well. Quickly she dislocated her wrist and sent herself free from the ropes binding her.

Once free she fell to the ground vomiting. Disgusted and mortified she picked herself up. There was four more downstairs and they were most likely up now. Rushing to the Asari she punched in the code, praying it was the same code as her cage. Luckily they were stupid and used the same code. 

Opening the cage Naya reached out her good hand “Can you walk?”

“I think so,” the young women said in a small and hoarse voice

“Ok follow me, and keep up”

Nodding the Asari got to her feet with a sway and followed Naya into the other room.

“Avicia? Come on, it’s time to go!” punching the code into the door the little Turian girl ran out from the shadows and into Naya’s arms. “Ready?” Both nodding she grabbed a gown, throw it on and picked up the young girl. “Come on”

*

After running down the stairs, the three young women stopped. Before them was a passage way with what looked like five closed doors on the sides and one at the end. “The one on the end, that’s the way out.” Sure of it Naya stood still and listened. The Asari was standing behind her, holding the wall for support and the young Turian girl gripped around her neck burying her face into Naya’s shoulder. “We will have to sneak by the doors. I can’t tell what one they are in and neither of us can use our Bionics” The women behind her nodded “Do you think you can be supper, supper quiet for me?” Naya whispered into Avicia’s fringe, lightly nodding the girl gripped harder. Filching from little claws digging into her flesh Naya gritted her teeth. She would get them out, she had to.

 “OK” slowly they moved down the hall, as they passed each door they stepped as far as possible away from it. Nearing the end of the hall, they hoping for freedom.

But hope never works out the way you planned.

“It's locked girls, not going to open with any code either” The leader stepped out from one of the side rooms they passed too easily. As their hearts sank the Asari fell to the ground, Naya put Avicia down and hid her behind her.

“Locked or not we are getting out of here” Naya boosted with confidence. She did not know how but she just knew they would.

~

“Butler, what’s the status?” Archangel called over the coms. They have been outside the old building for an hour and there had been no movement. No sign of a guard or anything. He was starting to wonder if his intel was wrong.

The job was simple enough, a girl was missing. Track her and bring her home. It was worrying that all the clues lead to a slaver ring. Such a young girl to have to face this. Without meaning to it made him think of Naya. She was young too when she was taken. Thinking of her only hurt.

After Shepard died he got fed up with the paperwork and rules, left C-sec and the Specter training. If he wanted to do good, he would and was doing it here. The worst of the worst was here. Easy to make a difference, easy to run into Mercs.

“We got some movement in the upper West room sir” Butler reported in “Looks like a few are getting a bit rough on a captive”

“We need to get in there!”  Tultilia yelled “The charge is ready, just need the green”

“Wait,” Butler said with a pause “something is going on inside

Soon the silence around them was broken with the crack of a power bionic boom

“What was that,” Lion asked looking at the door through his scope

“No idea,” Butler said

“Whatever it was it’s a distraction, get into position we blast in 5,” Archangel instructed as he changed his position.

~

Standing tall Naya help onto Avicia tightly with her good arm as the Asari now hid by her leg.

“I am not afraid of you, I never will be again.”

“Really?” Drask snidely asked calling her bluff. He raised a remote and pointed at her “We will see” pressing the button Naya released her grip on the child as a strong eclectic current ran through her body. Screaming in pain Naya’s legs shook but she did not fall.

As the current dissipated she looked up, staring him in the eyes  “Really” she answered hoarsely. Another current ran through her and brought her to her knees but she did not waver, her eyes remained on Drask. One more and she shook violently before falling to the ground and weakly picking herself back up after the dissipation.

“Strong one, you will be fun to…..” just as the joyful words left the man’s vile mouth the door behind the girls blasted out and three armed fighters entered the hall.

Without question, they shoot Drask and two moved to clear the building. The one left behind moved to the girls. “You are safe now.” A warm duel tone voice said before radioing in.

“Good, get them out of here,” Naya said as she fell to the ground and into darkness.

“NAYA!” the Avicia screamed with panicked chirping. Holding onto the unconcise women she cried and shook the unmoving body “NAYA, Wake up NAYA! You said we can go home. NAYA!”

~

“Sir, we have them. Lion and Bulter are cleaning the place now. Looks like they had three, they were trying to escape when we got in” Tultilia reported

“Good, how is their condition.”

“Roughed up and traumatized but… NAYA!...one just collapse… NAYA, Wake up NAYA! You said we can go home. NAYA!...we need the doctor fast!”

‘Naya!’ how….his Naya? Panic over weld him as he pinged the clinic

“Doc, we got three coming in, one hot”

“Understood Archangel”

“Tultilia get Lion to help you, I am coming down”

“Yes sir”

Archangel rushed to the building from his vantage point his heart beating so fast he could not control his breathing. Entering the hall, he whined in disbelief and pain at the what he found in the smoke clearing.

The young Tuiran girl he came to save was clinging onto the motionless body of a human woman. The child had old wounds that actually started to heal while the women was covered in cuts, burns, and bruises some only hours old. Her fire red hair was knotted and her face was contorted with pain, her breath uneven and rough. Listening closely even her heart was shallow.

“Naya.” Archangel dropped to his knees and pulled the women into his lap. As he looked down on her he chirped in panic and worry.

“NAYA! Get up…we need to go home!” the child yells as Naya is pulled out from her grasp.

Trying to humm in comfort Archangel looked over to the girl “Avicia? Naya needs to see a doctor. Do you want to come with us to make sure she is ok?”

Nodding the girl calms grabbing onto Archangel’s armor as he lifts Naya up and heads to the waiting car.

 

\---

 

“She will be fine. She is under sedation now. Too much electric shock. Already damaged organs. Not fully healed. Badly beaten.” The doctor reported to Archangel “Will keep her under surveillance for a few days. Other two will be ok, child in good condition. Very young will recover with time. Women protected her. Asari…will need physiotherapy. Physically will recover.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Archangel said as he looked at Naya laying in the bed longingly. “Any charges I will cover.”

“No need. Already covered by Sicus Simpsis”

Taken back he wondering who Sicus was, why was the name so familiar? “well, if you need anything.”

“Will contact you”

Nodding Archangel reluctantly leaves.

\---

 

“Sir.” Knocking on the door Tultilia walked into Archangel quarters. “That was her, right?”

Archangel knew what she meant. When Tultilia first joined him two months ago she had lost her husband to the Blood Pack and looked for comfort and stress relief from him. He was unable to comply, telling her he was already promised.

“Yes.” There was no need to lie, no point. His cries gave it away to anyone who could hear them.

Signing Tultilia wondering what was with men these humans or Asari “Then why are you here and not with her”

“I can’t be. Not as Archangel. Archangel would only hurt her.”

“And what about you?”

“Archangel is becoming me, I am becoming Archangel. It is safer for her if I and Archangel don’t show up.”

Nodding she understood but still hummed in pity. “I will tell the contact the job is done. The child’s mother is at the clinic with her. The kid is refusing to leave, wanting to wait to talk with Naya before going home.”

Nodding Archangel went back to the data pad in front of him, hoping that work would distract him enough to get some sleep that night. Though he really doubted it.


	3. I’m Fine

Bright hospital lights were becoming a habit Naya though as she slowly opened her eyes. She had been in this clinic so many times over the last four months it was no longer funny. Be it shot or knocked out she ended up here. “Zaeed must have a tab her by now,” she said as she lifted her body into a sitting position only to notice the small child curled up to her.

Avicia was fast asleep whining to herself as she curled into herself more. Looking down on her Naya understand all too well. Petting the young girls fringe she began to hum comforting, trying to hum as Garrus, only managing to make a weak copy with only one set of vocal cords. 

“You do that well,” Mordin said as he walked into the room “She has not left your side. Finds you comforting. Same experience.”

“She was lucky” and she was. Not people got free from slaves, not until they died and even then she was not sure if that was free since they did not choose how they die. Even the ones who were lucky were still trapped in a way. In the memories, the fear. Going through that again, having to…. the violation…

“Yes. Many are not so fortunate” Mordin said as he looked over the machines she was hooked up to and readouts

“Her Mother”

“Getting food. Back soon”

Still petting the girl Naya tried to recall what happened. She withstood more shocks than she thought her body could handle protracting the girls, the door behind them blasted open and some people came in killing the slaves…. “Who..?”

“Archangel and his people”

Ah. That explained it. They had been running around Omega about as long as she has. Saving people, clearing out gang operations, really getting under Aria’s skin. “The Asari?”

“Recovering. Plans to go to Thessia. Good place for her. Can get help”

“Too much shook” looking over the readouts more he tisked and hummed

“How bad Moridn?”

“Organs on the verge of frying. Heat stopped and started from collar.” Looking at her he shook his head “2 months no work, none. No gun, no running”

“WHAT?!” Naya[‘s yell woke up the sleeping girl with a jolt she looked up. Eyes still dreamy as they focused she stretched and saw Naya up.  
“NAYA!” leaping on to her the child purred in joy and excitement, though neither could hear it. But Naya could feel it. The vibrations ran through her body painfully. But that was ok, it was worth it. Reaching around the child Naya held her and nodded at Mordin. She would not work as instructed.

*

It only took an hour for Mrs. Duvisis to come back to the clinic, happy to see Naya was up and listening to Avicia story on how cool she was and amazing the man in blue was. How she had been sitting by Naya’s bed for three days and really wanted her to wake up soon.

“She has been a hand full, stubborn like her father,” Mrs. Duvisis says sitting down in a visitors chair

“But I could not leave, if she woke up and I was not here” defending her actions Avicia turned to her mother

“Yes, yes” having obviously had this conversation the child’s mother sighs “How are you feeling?”

“Fine considering” rolling a shoulder she looks to the women. She was better rested, there was light in her eyes. Just seeing them happy and safe made her own pain and memories worth it.

“I’m glad, my daughter told me what you did for her. Thank you. Though I am sorry you placed in that situation, I am glad you kept her safe.”

“She is a sweet girl. She will do fine. Don’t worry about me. Nothing I can’t handle” smiling like a fool she put the concerned women at ease.

“Well, thank you.” Standing Mrs. Duvisis picked Avicia up off the bed “It is time to go little one. Your friend is up and fine. But we need to let her rest now”

pouting she nods “Can we play again later?” she asked innocently

“Sure, maybe we can both go and play at the park. I think Anne would enjoy playing too”

The little girl gitty from the promise and the prospect of seeing Anne smiled and waved farewell as she was carried out of the room.

Laying back down Naya felt the drugs take hold of her again and she fell into an unrestful, nightmare filled sleep.

 

\---

 

As Naya was discharged from the clinic a week later she breathed with relief. She hated being locked up. But before she was really free Mordin insisted on a last check-up.

“How many times do you have to run these tests?” Naya asked, annoyed that he insisted on the 25th blood sample.

“Need new samples to test more reactions.”

“Every time I get in here you want blood or skin samples”

“Interesting mutation. Many things to test with it. Need lots of samples for tests” Giving in she presents her arm to him. Ever since she first came in four months ago he had ID the same mutation Dr. Chakwa did. Lucky for her (?) Mordin was not the type to leave it at _nothing to worry about._ No, he wanted to figure out exactly what years on Tuchanka and eating the same food as the Krogans did to her body. Naya did not really care if a fix was found, even if it was she didn’t want it..not like it hurt her, she was just wondering what exactly changed. “Extended radiation and genophage on a human very interesting”

“Yes, yes. Poke away” With consent Mordin did just that.

*

As the cycled air of Omegas streets hit her Naya breathed deeply not for the smell but for the open space and room to move.

But this was short lived by a man who stopped and stood in front of her. Looking him over inquisitively she noticed he was a rather nice looking human, as far as humans were concerned. He wore Jeans and a black t-shirt that showed off his toned arms. His dark green eyes popped adjust his dark skin and his smile was as cocky as any man would be with his physique.   “Can I help you?” she asked annoyed at the silence he gave her.

“Maybe, that depends.”

Oh great, he thinks I am a sex worker…just what I need “Sorry, don’t think so.”

“Oh, alright then.” Gracefully stepping aside, he motioned for her to pass. Eyeing him Naya moved down the path. Only three feet away from him he started to walk in the same direction. Hands behind his back humming a light heated as he followed her leisurely.

Turn after turn, a few random blocks to lose him and he still followed her with his light tone and lazy steps. She quickly turned a corner and waited. As he did the same she grabbed his collar “Why are you following me?”

“Bored”

“Bored?”

“Yeah” shrugging he smiled at her, “You asked if you could help, and I’m bored”

“I’m not going to entertain you” Letting him go with a huff she continued to walk, with him in pursuit once more. It was not until she reached afterlife that he walked past her will a little wave. “Odd guy” brushing it off she walked into the club and up to see Aria.


	4. A Shadow

Over the last two months, Naya had been a good patient and followed Mordin’s instructions. Though in truth the weekly appointments helped.

With the end of each appointment came her stalker. The cheerful and playful man would be along her way home, no matter the path she took. With the end of each play date with Avicia or meal at her family’s restaurant, he would be there somewhere. After a little while, she gave into his presence. He was not a danger more of a pain than anything. But most times with a small chat or story he would leave her in peace. This time though, this time was different. She had finally been given the all clear to work again and she just wanted to go tell Aria so she could do something more than play bartender.

“Look, what is it going to take to get you to leave me alone today?” she asked as she stepped out of the clinic and saw him waiting.

Humming her paused, liking the way it bothered her. “I just want to feed you.”

“So, what, we eat and you go?” looking at his Omni-tool for the time he nodded. “Fine, we will go eat”

Walking towards the market he followed. “So, what do you want to eat?”

“noodles.” She replied sharply

“Ah, but that’s so fast”

“I like them.”

“Well as long as you like them.” Smiling he dropped the conversation topic

*

Sitting down they begin to slurp up their noodles. “So, I never did ask. What is your name.” the man asked as her as he worked at picking up what looked to be a fish cake.

“Naya”

“I’m Lion” Nodding she continued to eat. Smalltalk she was not good at, talking in general lately was not something she was good at. Feeling to out of sorts, too tired, too lost she just never had anything to say. Her happy playful self was becoming a distant memory and she was not sure how to stop it. “So, what do you do? Do you work at the clinic? You're there so much I thought you might work there.”

Not short on small talk at least Lion made up for her quiet state. “Ah no, I work odd jobs here and there. I have a friend there so.”

“Oh, the assistant? Nice guy.”

“Ah no, I don’t really know him. The Doctor.”

“The Salarian?” he asked in what sounded like disbelief.

Unpleased Naya looked at him pointedly “Yes.”

“Ah, no…sorry… I don’t have a problem with that. Or them. Just surprised. He is a bit…well upfront and honest. Very to the point. Most people have a hard time with him for any long amount of time.”

Relaxing a bit seeing no lie or predigest in his words she half smiled “Many people find him hard to work with. But he has a big heart when you get to know him”

Humming Lion nodded, she may have to give the man some slack.

“What about you?” She asked returning his question

“Ah, I work in a startup company. Personal protection and such” thinking it was a nice way to say a shakedown gang, not surprising for Omega, she nodded.

Yawning Naya tried to hid her face, to pass it off as a whip of the mouth “Am I that boring” he asked with a slight tease.

“Oh…no…just have not been sleeping much lately.” In fact, she had not had a good night sleep in almost six months, even less so in the past two.

“Well then let's finish up and get you back home.” Lion smiled at her with understanding eyes. Eyes that said much more than Naya could read.

 

\---

 

Happy to be working again Naya worked to club as a bouncer at night and did shipment escorting and debt collection in the day. Nothing too heavy to start off with as Aria insisted, but work all the same. Each job she would do her work well, but as time went on she grew more and more aware of an odd feeling. A feeling of being watched. It was on one clean up job for Zaeed that really got her paranoid.

She was working on a console after clearing a room. It would bring up the elevator but it was heavily encrypted. A bit of time and it was cracked. The odd part, however, was the once she exited the elevator all the other locks were open.

 Barging into his apartment Naya pointed at Zaeed who was sitting on a couch just waking TV. “Zaeed are you having me tagged” She knew he would given half the chance. Being the type of uncle he was she would not put it past him.

“No, Why? He asked not even fazed by the accusation

“I think I’m being followed.”

“You are, that stalker kid.”

“Not Lion, I mean yeah but when I’m on jobs. It just feels different” Telling him what happened she wondered how crazy she was. Was the lack of sleep getting to her? Was she losing her mind?

“Properly just didn’t bother. Thinking the elevator codes would be good enough so no one would get that far” Zaeed reassured as he continued watching his show. “Think you should sleep more firecracker, getting a bit cloudy”

“Ha, maybe…can still shoot though.”

“Humm, getting shot less too. That’s good. Think Mordin’s sick of fixing you up and removing the marks?”

“And lose the chance to get more samples?”

Both pausing they broke out in laughter. Mordin would get hunt her down for samples if he needed them and she didn’t go in and they both knew it.

 

\---

 

That night Naya feel to her bed. Her apartment was small a simple one bedroom with bath. Sparsely decorated with only the necessities it felt cold. Looking up at the ceiling she stared at it blankly, “maybe a star projector?” would that help her sleep. Should that help her with anything? The stares were once her escape, but now whenever she was able to look at them she dared not to. Trying to escape your escape just seemed pointless.

Rolling over she curled into herself like a small child. Night after night she felt like giving up. If she just laid there forever would it matter? As her thoughts drifted to darker and sadder thoughts, memories, once hopeful dreams that could now never be Naya once more drifted to sleep with the sounds of her own sobs.

~

It had not been ever 30min since Naya had finally fell asleep and her crying stopped when screaming and begging could be heard in the hall. Aria was leaning adjust the door to Naya’s apartment with her arms crossed and eyes closed. Her head leaned on the door as she listened to Naya’s nightmares.

For the two months after saving Avicia Naya had been sleeping less, having violent nightmares almost nightly. Aria no longer worries about the child crying to sleep but the dreams that haunted her.

When she first met the child, she was no more a baby, small fragile and cling to Wrex. But over the years as she trained and become the fighter she was Aria grew to see her as her own away. Helping he learn her bionics, teaching her tricks and ways to manage its normally unhuman power she thought that this was what is was like to raise a child. A Child she would likely not have due to her position, due to her relationships.

Signing she pushed off from the door. She could do nothing but listen and be there when she woke. The women behind the door was one she did not know, one she feared no one knew.


	5. A little coup

7 months, seven months Naya had been on Omega. Seven months Sicus has watched the women he knew drift further and further away. He thought that if he called Wrex, told him where she was she would at least have someone, someone she trusted to rely on. But though Wrex was that, he was also a typical Krogan, with rough and direct nature. It was not something a frail human needed as Penossy said. What this human needed was a bad Turian. Thinking himself lucky he found one, the right one.

Aria asked him to find out the identity of Archangel. With lots of brandy, he managed to get it out of his contact too. Something he would not divulge for it would ruin his then brilliant plan.

All arranged he put Naya and Archangel on the same job, sure they would run into each other at some point. It did not go as he wanted. He did not want Naya to go through the pain she did, relive her nightmares. But it did and he had to live knowing it was to a point his fault. However, they did run into each other and him as her savior to boot. Humans liked the whole saved by a Knight, right? Turians did instinctively protect their mates, that he knew. If he loved her he would protect her, save her and never let her go.

But it has been 3 months, three months of nothing. Sitting at the bar on his night off he watched his bandmate dance and wondered what he could do to get this moving. Would pushing her to him work? Would pushing him? It worked when she did it to him…literally.

All he knew was he needed to do something. If Naya was not mopping or lifeless she was angry. Pissed at anything and everything. Shooting, yelling, crying. The rare smile she showed always had a shadow of sadness.

The only person lately that has managed to get her to laugh, really laugh was some human called Lion. He did not know she laughed with him but she did when talking about him. He started off following her, just seeming to walk her home. But as time passed they would talk about pointless and often unipersonal things. Would eat sometimes or play with Avicia. What got her to laugh the most was that for one whole week she timed his stalking. 18 hours, it would be 18 hours to the minute until he showed up again. She found how precise he seemed to be funny since it was not the personality he showed her.

 

\---

 

It was a long night so far, and it really had just begun. Not even the weekend and Afterlife was packed. Loud pirates, rude Bartatians, rough Krograns and drunk humans with a few shady Salarians the night was typical. What made it so bad was that they were short staffed. Two of the dancers and a housesit was out sick, they were now short a bouncer since Naya had to wait tables. It was not a good night, or a very good night for Sicus to act on his last plan. If this did not work he was out of ideas.

~

Naya leaned on the bar as she waited for table ten’s drinks. She was exhausted. Three of four hours a sleep a night was not enough for a human, not on an ongoing basis.

“Hey you ok?” the Turian behind the bar asked, placing the drinks on her tray. He was new only been there a week or so and Naya had not yet remembered his name.

“Yeah just rather be leaning at the door then running around. Especially in this.” Pulling at the hem of her dress she tried pulling it down with no prevail. It was a simple cut black cocktail dress that cut off about four fingers below her ass, drop something and it was a top. Its saving grace was that it had a high chest so the only thing Naya had to worry about was her ass. To help it stay down she had wrapped a dancer’s belt around her waist and paired it with some earrings.

“Do humans not wear that kind of thing?” he asked innocently. Ture most of the human women who came in wore similar if not provocative outfits.

“Yeah, not me. Rather have pants and a gun” lightly laughing at the amused look that got her, she picked up her tray and walked back into the crowd.

~

Checking his messages Sicus verified that his lovely contact was still on board with his plan. At first, she did not want to get involved but everyone has a price. Hers was apparently a few new toys and some rather expensive Turian brandy.  

 

_Are we still on?_

_-_

_Yes, just getting a few people together. Easier to drag the stubborn ass._

Smiling he looked back up at the crowd. It was not hard to spot Naya, just needed to look for vibrant red among the sea of black, brown and blue. But that was not who he was looking for. He needed a guy who could take a hit and not really care.

~

Archangel was sitting at his desk looking over an activity report. The past few months had been busy for him. Talking out red sand rings, clean up some protection gangs, a few run ins with the Blood Pack and Eclipse just to name a few things. Looking over the intel he searched for the Blue Suns who have been abnormally quiet for the past little while, which was not a good sign. 

“Hey, boss!” Lion boomed as she barged into the normally quiet room “We are going to the club for some R&R. You should come!” Placing his hands on the other side of the desk Lion loomed over the data pad to see what Archangel was reading.

“You go have fun. I have some work to do and wanted to get some calibrations done” putting the data pad down he grabbed another holding information on some of their contacts.

“You need to relax a bit man. All you do is work and calibrate.”

“Calibrating is relaxing”

huffing Lion moved to lean on the desk beside him “Think you need a little...” raising his hand Lion placed his thumb between his middle and index finger while in a fist, all while smirked

Archangel looked up at him questionably, not understanding the gesture “Sex man, sex”

Grunting at the fact humans even had a gesture for that he went back to his work “No, that is not needed.” Though not completely true he was not lying. The stress relief would be welcome, Spirits knew he was stressed. But the idea a meaningless connection with another just seemed out of place, wrong now. He was not promised, not bounded, not anything. But it still was something, to him anyway. Even if he never had her.

Sighing Lion crossed his arms and wondered what would get him to come, why did Tultilia even give him this job. He was already a babysitter for some odd job girl. Even if she was easy on the eyes she has hard to talk to, too distant and kind of cold.

“Fine come for work. Afterlife is always full of drunk criminals who talk too much.” If relaxation would not work would. How he ended up working with a calibration crazy workaholic he would never know…well, he knew but that was not the point.

“You are not going to drop this are you?”

“Nope” he smiled playfully

Giving up Archangel put down the last report and leaned back in the chair. “Fine, give me an hour.”

“You got it, boss.” Winning Lion left the room triumphantly. As the door closed behind him he looked over to Tultilia and nodded with an even larger smile on his face.

*

One hour and 20 minutes. Looking at his Omni-tool Lion was a bit surprised that the timing was so exact. It had taken Archangel exactly an hour to finish whatever he was doing and get changed. Though changed was not the word he would use. One suit or armor for another was not really changed, especially when they looked exactly alike! “Not even civs” he mumbled to himself as they walked into Afterlife.

The group was small Butler had joined Tultilia, Archangel and himself for the night. He thought small but really it was practically their whole operation. Walking in they looked for an empty table or booth. It was rather busy for a weekday, but hey not like criminals to follow the work week right. Spotting a both in the back he quickly left the group to claim it.

~

Sicus stood by a few booths near the entrance of the club. He was happy that even with how busy the night was it has been quite for him. Not much trouble. But trouble is what he had planned.

Idly waiting he watched the doors closely happy to see a particular group walk in. An odd mix with the Bartatian with them, but hey they were there and his plan could fully start.

~

“Lucky!” Lion exclaimed as he sat down. The back booths were rarely free when it was this busy let along the ones with a good view. “Wonder is dancing tonight”

“Penossy is on tonight, I think she is working with Lilly tonight,” Tultilia remarked as she sat down with the others

“How do you even know that? You never come to the top level.”

“Just have a friend who knows these things” she replied was a teasing chirp

“Introduce me please” Lion joked with a fake desperation. Knowing Lilly’s schedule would be nice, she was his favorite but really he could just ask.

“What is it with you humans and such things?” Butler asked motioning to a hostess for drinks

“Don’t know we just like nice things”

“Really? Like that?” motioning to another hostess Bulter brought his attention to a young woman in a black cocktail dress. She was in knee high heel boots with a silver and blue belt around her waist. Her vibrant red hair was in some kind of messy updo.

“Whoa man, she looks good tonight” falling back into the bench Lion watches Naya move around the room with surprising grace. Tray filled with drinks she dances around the crowded place without wasting a drop.

“Who?” Tultilia asked as she leaned around Archangel and followed Lion’s view “Hey isn’t that the one we helped save from the slavers?”

“Is it?” Bulter asked not hiding his all-knowing tone as Archangel’s gaze perked up from his drink to the hostess.

The table fell silent as they each watched Archangel, Bulter for knowing the whole story, Tultilia wondering what was so interesting about this human that had me so stuck on her even when he never talked to her, and Lion because he had no idea why he had been told to babysit her. Archangel, on the other hand, noticed none of this. Only looking at her, the way her hair fell out of the arrangement and brushed her neck, the way her hips swayed as she skated around people, the way she hung her head as she waited at the bar for the next orders, how she had yet to smile.

“Well, anyway” breaking the now awkward atmosphere Lion throw an arm around Tultilia “What are the plans to night?”

“Drink and Drink and see if we can get Bulter hungover yet.” She answered welcoming the change of tone

“That is unlikely.” Bulter huffed

~

The night was only half done and Naya was exhausted, she had no idea how the other girls did it. All the running around was not hard, that was the easy part. No, it was the amount of advances that just got worse the more you served. Sure, the tips improved but she was not sure it was worth it.

“Table 12 wants another round of beers and some vodka shots”

“Coming right up”

“Leaning on the bar Naya turns to watch the club. It has been really quiet so far. Normally some guy would have tried getting on stage or get too handsy with a hostess by now. She was not going to complain though. A quiet night was like a vacation.

“Here you go, and some Asari wine. They are running up a good tab.”

“Thanks”

Grabbing her tray Naya moved over to table 12 where four rather drunk humans were playing some kind of drinking game. They had been a bit loud in their flirting but seemed harmless.

“Here you are, four beers and vodka shots. And an Asari wine on the house” placing the glasses and bottles down Naya went to go check on another table when one of them grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap.

“Ah, thank you for the wine. Stay and drink with us.” The man said with unforced eyes

“Sorry, can’t working” trying to get up Naya pushes off him only be caught around the waist “Let go” she warned as she scolded herself for jinxing the night.

“Ah come on don’t be like that. We just want to have a good time with you” pulling her closer to him she could feel his hot deep breaths on her face.

“Last warning!” She did not want to warn then just hit them… but she was working and that was not up to her to do without Aria’s ok….’dumb club rules’

laughing playfully, along with his friends, he tightened his grip

~

Switching his focus on the group to Naya and back again Archangel watches Naya work. Since the slavers, he had kept his distance from her. To keep her safe he told himself, but more because he didn’t know what to say to her. When she despaired it killed him. He wondered why, was she happy elsewhere, did he want her to be happy without him, what would happen if she came back, would he find her. Question after question ran through his head. Daily he would ping Maddox to see if there was any word. Sure, that she would at least message him, but nothing. Now with her so close all he could do was watch her, protect her from a distance.

The more he watched her the more he protected her the more it hurt him. He had to stop, or he would lose his sanctity. Ripping his eye away from her he tried to follow the banter of plotting, once more coming up with ideas to get Bulter hungover.

The distraction worked too, for a time. It was not until her yelling voice could be heard over the music that he was actually faltered.

Whipping around he found her in a human’s lap, pushing away from him, yelling at him to let her go. As the man pulled her closer and closer to him, holding her perfectly accented waist Archangel grew more and more conflicted and his anger grew into a louder and louder growl, one that halted the tables plotting as they looked at him questionably.

Sitting there he wanted to move, go over and rip her out of the guy’s arms, rip him the pieces. But before his body moved a thought, a whisper of his own words crept up. ‘closer to home’

Watching he was stilled seeing a bouncer come up to the situation. A Turian with red markings, one that looked so familiar. ‘Why do I…. ah…Sicus…wait that Sicus…the one who…’ more alloyed then before he continued to watch the scene before him.

~

“She said let her go” Sicus growled as he walked up behind the man holding Naya on his lap.

Looking up the man held a goofy grin “It’s all good man, she is just joining us for a drink”

“No, she is not. Let her go, or you are out of her for good” holding his tone Sicus grabbed Naya’s arm and pulled her off the man’s lap.

“Ok, ok. Man, just having a bit of fun” letting the conversation end a bit too easily for someone who held her down the way he did the man surrendered

“Come on” still holding onto her arm Sicus moved away from the table and to a back wall. Quickly he placed her adjust it and pinned her there. One hand on the wall by her head, the other laid on her waist.

Leading in to ensure she could hear him he looked her over “You ok?”

“Yeah” sighing Naya rested her head and body on the wall “I really want to hit him”

“I bet. You want to finish the night at the door? I could call someone in” leaning in a bit more Sicus shelled her for any people passing.

“Nah, the night is almost done. Why bother”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, but just a few more minutes. So, I can calm down?” range still burning through her Naya did not want to face drinks and drunks quite yet.

“Yeah. Oh did I tell you Maal started school this week?”

“Really?” happy for him she placed a hand on his shoulder for only a moment “That’s great.”

“Yeah, she likes it so far. Smart like her Mom.”

“Best she has you in there too” teasing Naya half smiles

“Oh yeah Turian stubborn that one”  

~

Eyes still glued to the scene Archangel watched as Sicus took hold of Naya to pull her away from the human. Not letting go moving her to a bear by the back wall, pinning her down, hand on her waist, engulfing her with his frame…. Unable to take the site of her in another’s man’s arms, or another Turian (he was not going to evaluate that more than necessary) Archangel quickly got up with the intention of leaving. But this intention for quickly forgotten as he heard rough, lustful, predatory, and load purr from the back.

Turing a 180 Archangel stormed over to Naya and Sicus, his angry growl turning heads as he passed. The closer he got the harder the man’s purr bit into him, the louder his growl got.

Quickly he was in reach, grabbing Sicus by the fringe he yanked him back throwing him to the ground as he stepped between the two, back facing Naya. Hand out and to the side, he protected her on instinct growling warning to the man now on the floor.

“What the hell?” Naya yelled as she pushed the Turian’s arm aside and rushed over to Sicus to help him up “Are you ok?”

“Step away from him Naya” Archangel bit out.

Finally looking at the attacker Naya was taken back. Before her eyes was the man she had been longing for, subconsciously looking for every night knowing he would never be on Omega. The man she missed as much as her brother. “Garrus?” asking his name like she did not know it, like he was really not there.

“Naya.” He confirmed still roughly “I said step back” still growling Garrus did not take his eyes of the man.

Looking between the two Naya came back to the situation. Garrus or not he just thought her friend to the ground with no reason or warning and sounded like a pissed of varren who was about to bite your throat out. “What the hell Garrus?”

Not answering he just continued to warn the man.

“Come on Sicus” as she helped Sicus to his feet Naya looked between them again. Sicus was not looked at her, he was looking Garrus straight in the eye. “What is with you too?” getting very confused and a bit uncomfortable with the audience they were getting she stepped between them. “One of you answer me!”

“I challenged him for you,” Sicus answered calmly as though it was the simplest answer in the world. “Can’t claim you with him lurking around”

“You Bastard!” lightly pushing Naya to the side Garrus scratches at Sicus face. Lucky for Sicus he was wearing gloves so it did not cut. But the force knocked him to the ground once more.

 “Why? What? Huh?” too confused about the male standoff Naya stepped in-between them again with her back to Garrus.

“He has been here for months avoiding you but never far from you. Can’t have him around if you are mine” Sicus answered as he raised to his feet once more

“What the hell are you talking about Sicus?” He had never said such thing before, never hinted, never flirted. Why? More importantly… Penossy!

“Never can hear that pitch firecracker”

“Huh?”

“His subvocles they were…” Garrus began, trying to explain between the anger and territorial feelings he had.

“No so friendly” completing Garrus words Sicus laughed. But his laugh turns into a grunt as Naya punches him in the stomach. Grabbing his arm she pulled him away from the gawking audience and over to the dancer's stage.

“Penossy” she yells to the dancer “Deal with him, he is causing problems and being stupid” throwing Sicus to the foot of the stage she storms off out of the club and into the streets.

~

Standing there for a moment Garrus process what just happened. His instincts took ahold of him, that much was clear. Quickly go through the events he bolted through the now dissipating crowd, out of the club and after Naya.

This had not been his plan, not at all. But his plan was obviously not the right one if his instincts took over like that. Panic started to set in as he looked around the club’s entrance, It had not taken him that long to run out, where did she go?

Garrus' panic subsided to relief when he spotted her she was standing by the benches looking at the small tree that grew there. Slowly he walked up to her. But before he could speak she beat him to it.

“What are you doing here?” she asked without turning to face him. Seeing him was strange, it hurt, was joyful, was exciting, was scary all at once. So she avoided it and looked down at the dirt of the potted plant.

“Working” he answered without turning her around. He just stood in arms reach of her looking at her small back.

“C-sec doesn’t work here”

“Not with C-sec”

As she whipped around he could see a look of bewilderment on her face for only a moment before it turned firm. Her eyes cold.  She quickly turns around and looks at him firmly. Her eyes and face were stone. The women he remembered, the women he wanted to see was not there. “What about your training”

“Quit”

Naya was taken back, he quit why? Why would he, he could have done great, it was a perfect job for the man she knew. “Was it your dad?” She whispered to herself. Did he still manage to stop it?

“My Dad?” confused on what did had to do with anything he had to ask “What about him?”

“Ah, nothing” realizing she had spoken out loud she moved to turn from him once more.

“Naya.” Bearing down at her for an answer he grabbed her shoulder and turned her to him, taking to momentarily ignore the filch his touch caused.

“You just told me once he stopped your training before, so I thought….” only half lying she looked around them. The front of the club was busy with patrons trying to get in. Each time the doors opened the streets would fill with the base of music. “Anyway's I have to get ….” Unable to finish her sentence and disappear within the club’s crowd, Garrus took hold of her arm completely and pulled her down the street towards the apartments. “What? Let go!”  Pulling at her arm Naya tried to loosen his grip and get free, but his hold was too strong. Looking up at his back she allowed herself to quickly marvel at him as he looked ahead and pulled her along at a quickened pace. His strength, his broad armored back, his thin supportive waist….she missed just looking at him. When on the Normandy she could spend hours as she cleaned a single gun just looking at him as he worked on the Mako….the Normandy….looking down at the floor she began to lag behind.

Garrus felt that she was no longer keeping his strides and was now pulling behind him. Stopping he turned to her. Her eyes were cast to the ground and wet. Without a thought, he pulled her to him and hummed in comfort. The vibrations running through his chest as she pushed herself into him.

Her hard front crumbled in his arms. All the strength she had left drained from her. “What are you doing here?” she asked in a small almost inaudible voice.

“Working.” She looked up to him tears now running down her cheeks. Though seeing her tears was painful he saw her, he real Naya, behind her ocean eyes. “I wanted to make a difference. Do some good. But you know C-sec, too much red tape. Came here to help”

Nodding she gripped onto the base of this chest piece. “So, what you some kind a vigilantly or something” lightly laughing she joked as she laid fully adjust his armor, his arms around her shoulders

“Something like that” chucking he smiled, she was always smart.

As she fell into his hold Sicus’ words came to mind. Pushing from him she stepped away “If you have been here for so long, why now?” Why show up now. If he had been avoiding her then why now? If he was no then why take so long? She needed him, even if she says she didn’t, even if she said nothing, even if she didn’t realize it herself.

Looking for an answer he said what he always said to himself “Safer” But that was not a good answer. With a now stern face, but soft eyes, Naya raised an eye brow, an expression he was still not use to. “From people who would hurt you,” he continued to explain, and dig deeper into the hole he was making.

Looking at him plainly she crossed her arms with a cocked hip “Garrus, I am a merc. I run around Omega daily, getting shot at or kidnapped. Not much safely in that”, she was pointing out the obvious. Really nowhere on Omega was safe.

“I know”

“So why?” She needed an answer and hopped for a particular one

Stepping up to her Garrus reached out his hand, placing it on her cheek, he ran it along the side of her head to the back. Gently pulling her to him, he hummed peacefully. Feeling complete, whole, right, he bent down and placed his forehead to hers rubbing his scent on her lovingly “I am not letting go. No other can have you. You are mine Naya Shepard.”

Smiling she closed her eyes and accepted his touch without a word. She felt safe again.

 

Hope could work out sometimes it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finally we are getting into it.
> 
> Thank you guys for putting up with the first few build chapters. I hope you are enjoying Part 2 so far.


	6. The second date?

With so much to actually still talk about Naya and Garrus agreed to meet up the next day. But before that Naya wanted to have a talk with Sicus.

After her conversation with Garrus, he walked her to her apartment and wished her a good night, sweet and awkwardly, just the man she remembered. But a good night was not what she got, staying up the whole night she replied the night, the conversations, the actions and everything over and over again. Trying to make sense of it. What came out of all of her thinking was two things. The whole night was a series of very random events and for some reason, she thought she should apologize to Sicus.

Standing in front of his door she paused. Penossy was not a forgiving woman, and he never could lie to her. If he told her why Naya and thrown him to her stage she was sure he would be roughed up with at least one dislocated mandible. Taking a deep breath she knocked.

“Yes?” Sicus answered. Standing there unscathed and what looked to be well rested Naya could not think of want to say. Only lifting her hand in a small wave. “Naya come it” he gestured as he walked into the room “Just in time Penossy just finished making lunch, come join us”

Unsure what was going on Naya sat down at the table like a doll placed there for tea.

“Goddess look at you did you not get any sleep,” Penossy asked as she placed an Asari dish in front of her

“Oh….no, not really”

“Oh, and why is that?” Sicus asked in a joking tone

“You!” she snapped at him, she had spent more time worrying about him than thinking of the sweet gesture Garrus did before walking her home. Turing red from the memory of it Naya quickly looked away from him, picked up her spoon and started eating.

“Me?” faking hurt he and Penossy started to giggle.

“So his plan worked?” Penossy asked, sitting down “I thought it too much but it seems you both were being stubborn”

“I would say it worked” he stated as he chewed on his lunch. Looking up he saw that the statement on rewarded him with confused looks from both women. “His scent is on her.” He explained.

“Scent?” Naya asked quickly sniffing at her arm

“Well yeah…” unsure how to explain it he looked at Penossy. She was good to explain things and lucky for him she probably knew more about Turians them him. As funny as that was.

“Ah” understanding coming to light Penossy looked at Naya with a large knowing smile on her face “He rubbed his scent on you”

“Huh?” thinking back she did remember him rubbing his forehead to hers but she just thought it was like some kind a Turian kiss thing. When she saw couples, they did that so, that’s what she thought.

“Yes, Turians, males especially will rub their scent of their mates. It’s a form of ownership. Telling other males that the female is taken. Like marking territory.”

“Territory?” feeling a little bit objectified Naya questioned it

“Well, you guys have been dancing around each other for what a year and a half or something. Don’t you think he would claim you after so long?"

Blushing Naya understood. For what she knew Turinas could be very animalistic in ways, this was just one of them. One that said she was his. One that now made her smile like a school girl.

“I suppose it is like a human kiss. You kiss your mates to show affection and show ownership, they just do it with sent so even if they are not with you they still have you.” Continuing the explanation Penossy finished eating.

Nodding Naya did the same before thanking them for the food and going back for a bit of sleep and a shower before going out.

 

\---

 

It was mid-afternoon and Garrus was pacing the common area. He had done it, he had faced Naya and now he could not let her go, he would tie her down if he had to. Spirits he would do anything to keep her by his side.

“Would you stop that,” Tultilia yelled at him as she sat on a couch trying to answer messages.

“He is just nervous. He has a date!” Lion teased from the doorway.

“How?” Garrus had not told anyone how the…

“Oh, come on, large scene at the club, you go running out after the girl you had me watch, and now you’re pacing like a teen asking a girl to Prom. What else could it be?”

Having no answer Garrus just returned to his pacing

“What is prom?” Tultilia now ignoring her boss

“It’s a dance at the end of high school. Like a rite of passage. Boys usually ask the girls to be their date, they both dress up and go dancing. Though the main event is often a party at someone’s house after.”

“Why would that make them nervous, it is just a social event of some kind?”

“Well rejection mostly, but more than the party normally has not adults so they tend to get a bit sexy”

“Humans are strange” satisfied that she got an answer she returned to her work. The fact that humans put so much value into things like that was beyond her.

“So, boss what you doing for your date?” Lion asked having far too much fun watching Garrus fret. Garrus stopped and looked at him. This was exactly why he had been pacing. The last time they had a _date_ he did not plan it, it was not really a date either. He was unsure this was, all they agreed in was to talk. They really should, there were too many questions. But if it was a date would dinner make sense, drinks, was drinks a good idea considering last time? What if he did something stupid and she ran again? What if he did something right? He had no idea how humans…worked. He really should have done some research.

Lion laughed, his boss was a gun geek that all he seemed to know. Watching him drown was funny but also a little sad. Being the kind loving guy he was, he decided to send the poor Turian a lifeboat. “Ok, let's start off with when you are meeting her.”

 

\---

 

Naya was nervous. The more time she had to think the more gitty and scared she became.  She left so he could become a Spectre, but now he was here. Doing…whatever he was doing. The more she looked at it the more pointless it seemed. She hurt them both and now they were both Omega, he all but said he was serious about her. ‘Scenting me meant, that right?” still a bit vague on what that action meant she let it slide. They had more important things to talk about. She was sure he would ask; would she tell him? How would he take it? Was there a point in telling him now?

Walking down the pathway to the market she prepared herself. They had agreed to meet in front of Harrot’s Emporium. Taking deep breaths, she ran her hands down her top, laying it down. A nervous tick she had had since she was a child. She had not been this unbalanced since Wrex walked onto Tuchanka for the first time, but this time she didn’t have him to cling to.

Turning the corner, she spotted Garrus in his classic blue armor ‘he is always wearing that’ she thought as she gazed at him. As she was about to call out to him she noticed he was talking with someone. Looking to see who, she saw Lion. He was pointing at some things on the shop screen and smirking as Garrus followed along.

It was Lion that saw her first, his smirk turned to a smile as he waved at her. Waving back, she walked up to the two. “Hey.” She said, not to either of them directly

“Hey, Naya. Coming to do some shopping?” Lion asked, acting like he did not know they were meeting, as though she was there by coincidence

“Umm, not really.”

“Really? Too bad, they have some good stuff in today.” Pointing at the screen he showed her a new sniper mod “Been looking for this one, but apparently, it’s not that good according to this guy”

“The scope is off, the compensation is not worth it” Garrus stated

“Oh?” looking at the specs Naya looked it over “too bad the weight is good.”

“Yeah, well anyways I have to get to work. My boss a bit of a hard ass so…have fun not shopping” He said with a pat on the shoulder and a 180 turn he left.

“So, you know him?” Naya asked as she looked at Garrus. He had an annoyed look on his face. Brow tightened and mandibles tight “He tends to just talk to people at random. Nice guy but annoying”

“Yes, he can be” Garrus agreed. Looking down at her he relaxed. She always had that effect on him. Seeing her made him relaxed. Well not always just relaxed. Like now, standing there in skin-tight pants and a top that really showed off her curves made him a bit worked up. She was not even trying, no belts to cinch the waist, not a lot of skin and her hair was down, but all the same, she got him worked up just standing there.

“Garrus?’ turning a bit pick from his gaze Naya avoid his gaze

“Ah” realizing he stared a bit too long “Right, well…umm…. should we maybe talk over dinner?”

Before coming Lion had bestowed his human courtship wisdom, determined to do this right Garrus reviewed each rule over. One, have a plan and make it things she; two, don’t geek out; three, do not bring up the past especially mistakes; and four, on the first date do not stay long keep it short so she wants more.

“Yeah, that sounds good. Oh, I know! You have to try my friend's place. It’s amazing!” Grabbing his arm Naya pulled him to a car stand and plugging in the address. “I don’t think you have been there, I hope not anyway. It’s a bit off the main path so not too many people know about it” smiling looked out the window and waited for them to land.

As he sat there he wondered if this counted as what she likes? Not really his plan but half right so pass.

Landing Naya once more pulled Garrus down the pathways, with a few turns she stops in front of a little shop _Mama Duvisis_ “I did a job a while back and well the owners and I have become good friends”

“NAYA!” a little girl runs out of the restaurant right into Naya’s legs, head landing on her stomach

“Hey, Avicia.” Petting the girls head she smiled. This time it was not sad but a full and happy smile. Once the young Turian noticed 

“You're really happy today.” She observed

“Yeah” looking over to Garrus her smile did not waver “Avicia this is my friend Garrus Vakarian”

“Hello” cling to Naya tighter she eyed the Turian male standing very close to Naya before looking up to Naya “are you dating him?”

Clearing his throat Garrus stepped to the side a bit, the kid was observant

“Why do you say that?” Naya asked with genuine curiosity. They may be going in that direction but she was not sure where they were now. Not there anyway. She did not have his scent on her either, she washed really well to make sure.

“He was just standing really close, men don’t do that.”

“I see.” Smirking she bent down to meet Avicia’s eye level. “Maybe I was standing close to him.”

Thinking for a moment she nodded “Oh, ok. You can do that.”

“Do you think we could come in?”

“Ah yes. Come.” Grabbing Naya Avicia pulled her into the restaurant as Garrus followed amused.

Bringing her to an empty table Avicia sat Naya down. “I’m going to tell mommy you’re here.” Skipping off the young child diapered into the back.

“Energetic kid” Garrus stated as he sat on the other side of the table and looked around a bit. The restaurant was decorated in yellows, reds, and browns with classic Palvan art on the walls. There were a few other filled tables who seemed to pay no mind to the random human.

“The food here is good. I come here a lot to play with Avicia so..” playing with a glass in front of her Naya looked for something to talk about, this was a bit awkward.

“I forgot you like dextro food” humming he watched her equally unsure what to talk about.

“Naya, dear.” As if to break the awkwardness a woman stepped out of the back “Avicia said you were here. How are you”

“Vabia, I am well. How are you?” she answered as the women came up to the table before them.

“Well,” smiling she looked at Garrus “Welcome to my restaurant. I hope you enjoy is as Naya seems to”

“I am sure I will” chipping with respect he answered.

“Good. Well, today we have a special on Louza, I highly recommend it. Just got it in so it is rather fresh.”

“Sounds great, Garrus?”

“Yeah.”

“Two Specials coming up”

Now left sitting alone again Naya returned to playing with the glass before her. “So um...we should talk right?”

“Probably” thinking Garrus looked for a topic, rule two, don’t bring up the past…so what umm “How long have you been working for Aria?” That was a safe question, right?

“Humm about eight years off and on. But, this time about seven months.”

Seven months…so right after the news about Shepard. “Oh.”

“Yeah”

“Mommy said to give you guys some drinks.” Placing two Cana neat on the table Avicia smiled “Your favorite Naya!”

Looking at the glass Garrus could not help but smile. Cana was his drink, one night she bothered him to try it saying it was like human rum.

“Thank you Avicia”

“Sure” done her job the child returned to the back with a little giggle, Naya could not tell but she could. The purr of endearment Garrus gave was soft and loving. Made Avicia embarrassed.

“Cana huh?

“Yeah, turns out I really like the taste” Picking up his glass Garrus watch Naya as she swirled hers as she sighed. “Ok look this, this is not going to work. It’s too awkward.”

“What?”

“I just…just..” deciding to just get it over with, rip the Band-Aid off as the old saying went “When I left….I…didn’t want to get in the way. You were going back to C-Sec to be a Specter. Having a merc around would not be good. It could cause problems, get in the way. Not everyone would have…they could have.” _Rule three…broken_ Putting down the glass Garrus tried to think where this was coming from. It was not like her to think that way, that was more his thing, to worry about every possible outcome. She would just jump in and not think about things, worry about it later. “If you somehow…got kicked out of training or C-sec…or had other problems because of me...if…”

“Naya.” Humming to help calm her now nervous tone Garrus looked at her. He made up his mind the day he could have lost her to Saren. It did not matter what happened he would hold onto this complex, confusing, dangerous, kind, loving, beautiful women. “Why did you not talk to me?”

“You would have stopped me.” She was right, he would have. He would have told her it did not matter. “I could not do that. Have you risk everything for me.”

“I would have.”

“I know…that’s why” Silent once more the two sat there sipping on their drinks. No longer awkward having the largest question answered…but somber. She left for him, for his benefit so she thought. A relationship just born ended for the future. The answer did not surprise him, it was one of many he thought to be a possibility, and if he was honest it was one of the ones he hoped was right…the others were too painful.

*

The rest of the meal was quiet, they both enjoyed the perfectly cooked Louza wings with Sradis root. After complimenting the cook, they both left and started wondering the street. With barley, a word between them Garrus understood why rule three was one Lion stressed.

“Why did you really quit?” Naya brock their silence as she sat down on a bench overlooking a roadway

“Too much red tape” he repeated. It was true too. Too much politics, too many rules, nothing got done “Funny, it’s the same reason I joined the Normand, to begin with. Bad people getting away because protocols had to be followed. Shepard showed me you could do good even if you just bent the rules to do it.”

“He was good at that, walking the line but always doing the right thing” intestacy she looked up to the ceiling. There were no stars just the bottom of some walkway or building but that was ok. It was the first time she talked about him since his death. The first time she thought about him and did not cry.

“Yeah, right to the end.”

“Yeah” remember the man she knew as her brother, the reports of his death, it did not surprise her that he was the only reported dead. Saving everyone before himself. It was very Maddox. “Do you remember after Noveria, the poor Mako”

“Oh Spirits. I still can’t believe he actually drove it off the mountain cliff.”

“Do you think he even checked the bottom beforehand?”

“No, with how much body work was needed. Pretty sure he aimed for very bolder”

“Right” starting to laugh Naya curled into herself holding her stomach. “Even the fuel lines needed replacing”

“Practically the whole engine needed to be rehauled.”

“Yeah, how he broke the generator connector I have no idea. It was the only thing in the area busted. Stupid thing was so hard to get at,”

“You know they always are. Worked on a gun ship last month. Some thing. Had to get under the ship and take out the alternator to get at it. A sky car has the same…problem” realizing his zealous Garrus caught himself. Geeking out…rule two…broken.

“Garrus?” Naya looked at him, it was fun talking like old time, getting the conversation back to normal, why cut off like that?

“Nothing, it’s just an annoying thing to fix” Standing back up Garrus stretched his back and wondered what to do now. They were talking like before so that had to be a good thing, it was not really that late, maybe they could….

“Want to come over?” interrupting his thoughts Naya stood beside him “Not much to do here that is not shooting, maybe we could find something on the externet to watch?”

“That sounds good” agreeing they walked back to the car stand.

Sure, going to her place may not be the best idea, but she offered and this way he could spend a bit more time with her.

*

As they entered Naya’s small apartment Garrus was quickly hit with her scent, this was the strongest he had ever smelled in a room. Understored, untainted, as though she was in his arms. She had been the only person in this room for a long time. No others, just her.

As he looked around he noticed that the room was bare, no personal effect, no clutter, just the necessities. “Have a seat” gesturing to the couch near them Naya goes to the fridge “I don’t have much, water or Ale. I might have some Tisane somewhere.”

“Ale is fine” sitting down he watches her as she comes to join him with a levo beer in one hand and a dextro in the other. Placing them both on the table she sat next to him. Both bands at her side gripping the cautions leaning out and at the edge she looked unsure. Leaning out from his relaxed position he grabbed the beer only lightly brushing her arm as he passed but still gaining a blush in response. “You can relax you know.”

“Right.” Scooting onto the chair fully she brought up a vid list. “What are you in the mood for?”

“Anything is fine.”

“Well that is not helpful” she teased relaxing a bit as he just sat and sipped his Ale. Finding something she grinned childishly “Well you asked for it” putting on an old human movie she settled into her seat. Beer in hand, legs tucked under her and leaning back she waited patiently for Garrus’ reactions.

*

As the movie came to an end Garrus was a bit slack jawed “Humans actually thought we were like that?”

“The Sign is one of the better ones. I always thought they kind of looked like Salarieans”

“But afraid of water, really?”

“Why not?” shrugging she got up and grabbed them their third beer “You pick the next one then”

“Fine.” Looking through the list he smiled, the site actually had Last of the Legion. Horrible acting but still a good movie.

“What you pick?”

“You will see”

*

The credits rolled and Garrus looked over a Naya. She was curled up, fast asleep on his shoulder. How she fell asleep with all the explosions and shoot he did not know. Nor did he care. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful laying there.

Carefully he moved, cradled her in his arms and brought her to her bed. Her small hums and light breath reassuring him he did not wake her he headed for the door. Quickly the hums changed into uncomfortable moans and whimpers. Looked back he saw she was defending her face and thrashing her head. Moving back to her side, as if timed she started talking. A mix of mumbles words and yelled escaped her. Yelling to be let go, to stop, not to touch her.

The nightmare Garrus remembered was nothing like this. Though she whined and moved adjusts Wrex’ hold she was never this violent, this desperate. Unsure what to do, he did what Wrex did.

Sitting on the bed he grabbed Naya’s arms and pulled her onto him and into his embrace. Humming her soothed her as he petted her head.

Once came he went to leave once more only to be stuck with her arms locked around his waist. Sighing Garrus settled into the cushioned headboard and reviewed his messages. With the last one checked he noticed the time. 3:00. _Do not stay long keep it short…rule four…broken._

As he gazed at her with heavy eyes his last thought before falling to sleep was that Lion’s rules were ridiculous.

 

\---

 

Wakening p with a sore neck Naya shifts finding her pillow oddly harder than normal. Opening her eyes, she is welcomed by blue, hard blue armor. Following the sea of blue, she fixates on Garrus’ sleeping figure. His eye closed, body relaxed, arms dropped to his sides and mandibles twitching ever so often. Resting back on his lap she smiled as she fell back to sleep. She felt safe, happy. At that moment, she decided. She was not going to let me go either.

*

7:00, Garrus woke up the vibration of his alarm. Peering down he saw that Naya was curled up next to him with her head on his lap. Lightly he moved the pillow under her as he got up. He wanted to leave before she woke. Quietly he left the apartment. But as he turned to go down the hall after closing the door he came face to face with Aria.

Standing there he was not sure what to do or say. The pirate queen was before him, arms crossed and looking him over. He needed to say something, anything. “Hello?” ‘that’s the best you got?’

Huffing she turned and walked further into the building. “umm…” shaking it off Garrus left, leaving that encounter to question later.


	7. Archangel

It had been a week since they had last seen each other. Every morning Naya would wake up to a small message and the conversation would continue throughout the day and night. It was one such message that had her distracted from Mordin’s test updates.

“Are you listening?”

“Huh?” looking up she saw him standing right in front of her looking at her message  
“I see. Mutation change must be from hormones”

“What?”

“Must run more tests” wandering off to the console Mordin ignored her, lost in his own thoughts.

Jumping off the table she followed him. “What change? What happened”

“Shift in counts, subtle. Could be from hormone changes. But adult main hormone change happened. Could have shifted then. More tests. Yes, more tests.” 

Looking at the console she noted two images of what she guessed was her DNA sequence. They looked about the same, one just had more purple things. “What increased?”

“L-amino acids in protein. Increase new.”

“Right….” Not understanding what that meant she sat back on the table. He was sure to want more samples and do some tests.

~

 “Sidonis, is the team ready to go?” Garrus asked as he came into the lower level storage

“Butler and Es lyyra have managed to get all the intel. Es lyyra is sure she can hack into their systems without trigging the alarm.”

“Good.” Checking his messages one last time before the mission he sighs. Naya was usually fast with her replies, but today she was taking a long time. Lion was still checking on her, playing dumb as he called it. She did not have any dangerous jobs coming up which put him at ease but then what was taking her so long now. 

“Your human?” Sidonis asked. He was not one for humans, he found them to emotional with little sense of loyalty or duty. Lion was a great example he thought. A human man who deserted the military and flirts with every woman he meets.

“Naya.” Garrus corrected. “And yes, the messages are a bit strange today.”

“I’m sure it is nothing. Probably just stuck at the clinic. She goes about once a week. Think she is helping the doc or something.” Lion remarked as he started to gear up “Don’t over think it just calibrate something or whatever”

Sidonis scoffed trying not to laugh, for a human he sure managed to understand Garrus. “Come on we have a warehouse to clear”

~

“Are you done yet”

“No. lay still. Movement affects results.” Laying on the table Naya itched to answer her message. Two hours, two hours she had been pokes, scraped, and scanned over and over.

As a ping rang out Mordin undid the straps holding her down “Done.”

“Finally,”

“Best to sit. Body needs to get sugar. 30 mins. Have some juice.”

 ~

“Fuck, they have a shadow encryption” Es lyyra panic as she tried to get it cracked before it triggered

“Can you get it?” Sidonis asked as he and Garrus watched the door.

“Mayb….Fuck no!”

The doors to the main room flew open as two armed Krogan and a Salarian entered the hall way laying fire on the four-man team

“I go out with you and it’s always Krogan, Sidionis you’re a Krogan magnate”

“Shut up and shoot human!”

~

“How is the testing going?” Naya popped back into the lab after getting her juice “Mordin?” laughing she leaned at the door and watched her friend. He was standing at his test tubes singing away as he mixed.

_I am the very model of a scientist salarian, I've studied species turian, asari, and batarian._  
I'm quite good at genetics (as a subset of biology) because i am an expert (which i know is a tautology).   
My xenoscience studies range from urban to agrarian, I am the very model of a scientist salarian. 

Laughing she clapped and whistled “Brava, Brava” 

“Ah, Naya. Singing helps. Keeps mind relaxed. Patter songs helpful.”

“I’m sure, not bad to listen to either”

“Can’t say. Would have to record. Do tests.” Bip –bip Bip-bip “Call. Must take”

~

“Lion get your ass down!” The loading bay was massive, packed with creates, security bots, and traps. The Blue Sun’s did not whatever was inside taken. After an hour of clearing the room, they had the last few members pinned. Trick Salarians who must have been ex-STG with the way they fought. “Es lyyra right, Lion left we will get them with a flank,” Garrus ordered through their private coms.

“I’ll cover the six. Let's get these guys and blow this place up” Sidonis moved to cover the pathway behind them.

Lion moved in and Es lyyra mirrored. The two had the three Suns forked. Only way out was past Garrus and Sidonis. Getting clever one rigged his suit and ran to the two. Behind him, his teammates fell to the sound of used heat cell falling. It was a suicide move but it worked.

As the Salairan ran to Garrus he took no time to shoot. But the moment the man's heart stopped his suit made a popping sound and heat cells from his belt blasted shooting bullets in every direction.

Rolling to cover Lion and Es lyyra managed to get only dings on their armor. It was Garrus who got hit before gaining cover.

Leaning on a crate Garrus dropped his gun. Shot in the shoulder he could not keep hold of it, let along move his arm.

“Boss!” Lion yelled running to him. His blue blood now running down his armor Garrus was wincing in pain. “Es lyyra, call the doc”

“Spirits, we need to get him there now. He is losing too much blood”

~

Rushing to the other room Modin starts to prep for surgery. “What’s going on,” Naya asked as she was directed to bring gaze and dexro blood A from the fridge quickly.

“Archangel. Shoot. Needs surgery. On way.”

“Shit.” Rushing a bit faster Naya does as she is told. Archangel was a good thing for Omega, no matter how much is bugged Aria. He never touched her operations only cleaned up the worse of the worse really. The people loved him, he even saved her life. Glad, she could return the favor she helped Mordin any ways she could.

*

A team of armor fighters came into the clinic with one draped between two of them. A Turian looked to be shot in the shoulder and bleeding pretty badly.

“Bed. Now. Hold him down.”

The human? and Asari laid the injured Turain on the bad as another held down his legs.

“Torso too,” Mordin instructed as the two held down his body.

“Need armor off.”

“Helmet on doc” the other Turian said as the two look off his chest plate.

Naya stood there, in the corner of the room and watched. She was not a doctor, not a nurse. She could not really help. All she could do was get what was needed when told.

With the chest and shoulder now accusable Mordin hooked up an IV and started his work.

It only took a moment for the man’s hisses of pain turned into screams of agony as he trashed adjust the other's grip.

“Sedate him for ancestor’s sake,” she told Mordin when he beckoned her

“Sedation will kick in. Need to work now. Risk nerve damage. Must pry plate to fix.”

“Man, stay still.” The human strained as he tried to hold him down.

“Naya. Hold down other shoulder.” Mordin instructed and she complied not noticing the quick flinch the other Turian gave.

Holding him down she turned her face away from the site of the surgery. The thought of a plate being pried probably was more painful than it sounded. Placing her head by his she wondered if he could hear her through the pain. Worth a shot, she tried to soothe him. “It will be ok. I know it hurts but it will be ok.” Not sure if it was her voice or the sedation kicking in the Turian started to settle “We will get you fixed up in no time, just bear with me.”

*

With the surgery, a success Naya sat in the Turian’s room. Been in his position she knows how nice it is to have someone there when they woke up. His team once updated on his health had left to finish a job so she was all he had.

As she watched his chest rise and fall steadily she could not help but admire him. Though feeling a bit guilty she had to admit he was nicely built. His plates were buffed and polished, his muscles well toned and waist attractive to Tutian standards. She wondered if there was someone waiting for him worried.

With a shift of the sheets, her attention was brought back from her wandering mind to the awakening man.

“Naya?....” he facility asked as he focused his eye

“Garrus!” his voice she would know anywhere. Quickly rising to her feet she reached for his helmet. Unhooking it she took it off. Still to groggy to stop her or to notice the situation he just laid his head down on the pillow more comfortable and closed his eyes. “You…you ass” falling back into the chair. She wanted to hit him. How dare he not tell her, how dare he save her then avoid her, how dare he got shot and not have someone tell her…. but in the end, she couldn’t. Exhausted for the surgery, he just laid their disoriented from pain meds with his shoulder wrapped up and pinned. The fact that he was ok dissolved her anger.

“Where?”

“The clinic, your team brought you in. Mordin rushed you into surgery.”

“Ah, why are you…”

“Here? I was around when they brought you in.”

“I see.”

“Rest, we will talk later.” Getting up she lightly squeezed his forearm before leaving the room and he fell back to sleep.

Walking just across the hall she walked into Mordin’s lab where he was talking with Lion.

“Needs rest. 3 weeks. Bed rest. Plate needs to fuse.”

“Man, that is not going to go over well. Will the boss be ok? I mean...”

“Shoot. Yes. After proper rest.”

“So, he did know you. Better yet you are working with him.” Naya said as she approached the two. Today was just full of surprises.

“Naya?!” Lion looked at her, eyes wide “Fuck…”

“Yeah, busted. Mordin. He will be ok right?”

“Yes. Fine. Will be fully functional in 3 weeks. Till then no use of arm.”

“How long will he be out? Sidonis wants to get him back before it causes you any problems.”

“Should be soon. Turians do not stay under sedation long. Fast metabolism. Take long time to go under. Body resists.”

“Good thing he did when he did. That looked painful”

“Ah mate scent calming. Body relaxed. Sedation easier.”

“What?!” turning a bit red Naya looked at him “Mate? No, we, that’s, we never…”

“Not needed. Mate is territorial, not literal. “

Laughing Lion avoided her punch “Poor boss stays out all night and comes back with blue balls”

“Do you want to get them too” she threatened as he skated out the door with a wave.

“We will be back to get him later tonight!”

“Thay guy is so annoying” falling into a nearby chair she hung her head. 3 weeks, he was going to crazy, she knew it. There was no way he would listen. She barely did for 2 months only managed so Aira did not lock her up

“Best if you look after him. Will heal faster. Good way to make sure heals. Others too busy to ensure no work.”

 

\---

 

 It took two stubborn humans and doctors order for Sidonis to let Naya into the base to look after Garrus. With him still too drugged up to even notice where he was, let alone what was going on he was no help at all. Getting him up the stairs and to bed was the most _fun_. Tultilia and Sidonis ended up caring him on a make shift stretcher.

With Garrus safely asleep in bed, Naya sat in the common area on the main floor waiting for Lion. With strict rules, she could only do here or the kitchen, if not within Garrs’ quarters. He and an Asari named Es lyyra had gone to grab a few things from her apartment and some more medication. Looking around she thought they were well set up. Located at a dead end, off a bridge they had the vantage point. The room had stashes of Ammo and medi-gel throughout. If the rest of their outfit was just as thought out, and she knew it was knowing Garrus, they had a good thing going. “Naya, we got your stuff and the bosses meds” Lion announced as he walked in and placed a duffle bag before her “Some Baritain though we were casing the place. Took a while to convince him otherwise.”

“Yes, he seemed very interested in your whereabouts.”

“Ah, crap Anto, Aria must have sent him to look for me. Sorry I’ll send her a com so she doesn’t keep looking”

“That would be a good thing,” Sidionis remarked entering the room. “We do not need her knowing where we are.”

“Don’t worry I’ll ping it off the Citadel. She can’t track it through there” grabbing the bag she nodded to them and walked back to Garrus’ room.

Settling on the couch Naya looked over at Garrus. She had never known him to sleep this much. Most Turians only need 4 or 5 hours of sleep, some even managed 3. But he had been out for almost 10. Rather sure he would stay like that Naya laid down for some rest herself.

*

Waking up stiff and sore was not something Garrus wanted to do. As he slowly sat up he evaluated the damage. His right shoulder was bandaged up and he could not move it forward which meant the plate was damaged and probably pinned.

Looking around he wondered when he got back to the base. The last thing he clearly remembered was being brought to the clinic after being shot by the stupid trap. Setting back into his bed he noticed his Omni-tool on the left side table with a glass of water and what he guessed was some painkillers. Grabbing his Omni-tool he quickly sent a message to Naya. He didn’t want to worry her, let alone obit that he got shot in the way he did. Noticing the time, he just sent is standard Good Morning message.

With the message sent he looked around for something to do. Still too sore he figured he would at least take the day and get back to work tomorrow. He was not the type to sit around after all. With doing so he notices there where scuffled blankets on his couch “Lion must have spent the night in here” mumbling to himself. It was not until he was fully awake that he noticed a familiar but faint scent. Think back he could swear he heard her voice at the clinic. Maybe her scent as on him. Lifting his arm to check he did smell her a bit, but not as much as the room.

“Oh, you're up big guy,” a soft voice said as the doors of the room opened. Entering the room Naya brought a bowl over to the side table. “I thought you might be hungry. But since the drugs were a bit strong solid food might be a bit much. Hope Louza soup is ok.”

“Uh, yeah thanks” Garrus sat there just looking at her as she moved over to the couch and folded the blankets, piling them on an end.

“I hope you don’t mind me stealing the couch. Kind of didn’t want to sleep in the common area. Your friend did not really seem to like me here as it is.”

“No, it’s fine” What was she doing here, not that he minded but, how did she get here. Why was she here?

“Mordin has put you on bed rest for 3 weeks. So, no excess movement. Especially shooting.” Moving to the side of the bed she picked up the water and pills and handed them to him

“I am fine, I can get back to it in a day” reaching over to grab the water Garrus winced. Moving his shoulder was not a good idea.

“Right, no 3 weeks. No arguing.”

Nodding he omitted defeat. “What are you doing her Naya” taking the pills then the water from her he settled back into his headboard.  
“Well someone was playing hero and got shot. Was rushed to the clinic without even planning to tell me it seems.” She started to say with a duel meaning tone as she sat by his feet and looked at him pointedly “To add to that I have to play nurse since no one has time to look after the infamous Archangel”

“Ah” Garrus softly exclaimed feeling like a kid who was caught stealing dessert before dinner

“We can worry about that later, right now let’s just get you back to fit of duty status. Eat and get more sleep. I will be back. Es lyyra wanted some help with a hack system for shadow code.” Leaving as abruptly as she came Garrus sat there gazing over to the soup she brought. It's aroma making his stomach growl. Did she pick it up? No one in the base could cook dextro, at least not as good as that smelled.

 

\---

 

It has been 2 weeks 5 day and 19 hours since Garrus had woken up to Naya sleeping on his couch, every moment has been as blissful as it has been torture.

For the first five days in she was still biting at him for not telling her he was Archangel, even Lion got a dose of her range. Probably more than he did since she was trying to be sweet and nice to the injured, luck for him. He could not take getting shoot again or thrown into a wall with a Nova. After the sixth, she dropped it. Apparently, it just took Lion’s sprained wrist and bruised back to calm her. Garrus would have to thank the man for taking the hit.

The time stuck in bed was not as bad as Garrus thought it would have been. Sindonis had practically locked Naya in the base so she spent all her time playing nurse as she called it. She somehow also took-over the teams cooking, much to Tultilia and Es lyyra enjoyment. Garrus was enjoyed having her there, the past weeks have been the most time he had ever spent with her, especially alone. They would talk, amount anything and everything, the past, the present, stories, his bad jokes, anything. After a week, he was able to move his shoulder without too much pain so she brought up some work and mods for them to work on, sealing them from the armor that Sindonis tried to keep her out of but failed far too quickly. As nice as the time had been, as much as he wanted it to continue Garrus knew it would end soon Mordin would give him the green light to work again and she would go back to her apartment, go back to her own work. A blessing and a curse. His room became thick with her scent, having her so close, so within reach, he fought to keep himself in check. It was such a moment now.

It was getting late in the night cycle, they had spent the day modding a few guns and catching up on reports and paperwork. Relaxing from the day they sat on his bed and watched a movie. Naya had her legs out next to his, her arms were wrapped around his as her head rested on his now healed shoulder. Her ocean eyes on the screen and little laughs coming from her plump lips, her fire hair falling back showed the nook for of her neck and shoulder. Her loose top draping off her body revealing her collar bone. Staring at her Garrus swallowed thickly trying to return his focus to the movie.

“What’s up,” She asked, feeling him looking at her she shifted to her side. Her leg moving just onto his and her hand now resting on his chest.

“Nothing…” quickly looking back to the screen Garrus tried to ignore the light weight of her on his leg, the warm heat seeping through his clothes onto his chest, her breath that skated up his neck

“I’m not hurting you am I” Lifting off his shoulder Naya looked worriedly at him. Was she putting too much pressure on his shoulder?

Putting his arm about her Garrus pulled her to him, resting his forehead on hers with a small nuzzle. “No, not at all” purring lightly he reveled in the position.

“I like when you do that” closing her eyes she shifted into his hold

“Really?” doing it again he nuzzled her “Why?” he teased

“Because of what it is.” Looking into his eyes she smiled “I like that you have claimed me”

Momentarily Garrus questioned the statement, it was what he was doing he knew it, But she could not smell it. And though she was rather diverse in her knowledge in other spices she lacked in Turian. But in the end, it did not matter. She liked it, liked his claim and that made him purr with more than just happiness. Moving his other arm, he wrapped her completely and pulled her onto lap as a small gasp and giggle left her lips.

Giggling more Naya laid her hands on Garrus’ chest. She could not hear his purr but she could feel the vibration, the same pattern she felt thought Sicuis’ hand at Afterlife. If she was not mistaken that is. Putting her thought to the test she leaned into him. Her hand slid up around his neck behind his cowl, her chest pressed into his as her lips met his mouth. With a hum, she parted her lips and ran her tongue along his upper month plate. As the vibration increased he opened he mouth. Pressing her mouth into harder she slid her tongue into his mouth, gliding it passed his sharp teeth meeting his own as he mirrored her movement.

As their explored each other Garrus moved his hand from encasing Naya’s back to supporting her ass. Grabbing firmly, he lifted her closer to him, pulling her chest flush to his. Exploring her mouth thoroughly his purr became louder more lustful, hungrier.

Putting away for air Naya stared into his eyes. Clouded over and hungry he gazed back at her. Both their breaths heavy and hot, dancing over the other. “Naya...” her name rang in the air like a question, like a plea. Moving into again she kissed his marking below his left eye, following it up the start of his fringe down along his mandible back to his month.

As their months meet again Garrus growled, lifting her completely onto him as he flipped her under him. Parting from her he looked at her, looked for his answer for any fear she may have any sign she would run. But she just looked back at him, eyes glazed, lips swollen, arms still wrapped around him, nails grazing at the sensitive spot under the fringe. Not wanting to ruin the moment but needed to be sure he placed his hand on her cheek as the other supported his weight off her “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Hurt me?” how could this hurt her. He would never hurt her she knew he would never hurt her

“You still get nightmares.” Ah, that is what he meant she thought, smiling at him. It had never crossed her mind, he was her escape from that world, he was what she remembered when such memories crept into her mind.  
Placing her hand on his she turned had kissed wrist. She wanted him, wanted him to fully claim her. To have her. “I am sure”

With a drop of his shoulders, Garrus release the tension he did not realize he was holding. Leaning in he nuzzled her once more “I….don’t…I have researched but…”

Nuzzling back, she smiled. It was the nervous, awkward Turian she loved so much. “It’s ok.” Running her nails along his sensitive spots a little harder, placing her legs at his waist with a small squeeze she reassured him and invited him.

“I haven’t….ever, with….anyone” blushing she omitted to him, they were in the same boat in a sense.

A little more nervous with hearing he was truly her first but sure this was what he wanted Garrus kissed her.


	8. In his arms

This kiss was not like the others. The others were hot, hungry, exploratory. This kiss was soft, loving, a promise. Lightly Garrus’ month pressed against Naya’s lips. Sitting back, he gazed at her from between her legs. Her hair sprawled over his sheets as her clouded eyes gazed at him. Her lips slightly parted as her chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. It was the tenseness of her shoulders the white of her knuckles balling his sheets that gave him pause.

Running his hands over her shoulders, down her arms he took her hands in his. Guiding them he brought them to his chest.

As Naya’s hands rested on his chest she could feel a vibration. This purr was not the lustful one like before this pattern was light, smoothing, it felt warm. Looking up at him she blushed. She was sure of this, sure on what she wanted, but she was still scared.

Holding her hands to him Garrus leaned in and laid his forehead on hers. “Naya...My Naya.”

“Garrus” Taking her hands from his chest Naya wrapped them around him. As one hand lightly petted the tip of his fringe the other clawed underneath.

“I know you can’t hear it. But I hope you can feel it. Feel how much I care for you, how much you mean to me. How much this means.” Laying his hand on her shoulder he ran it down Naya’s side as she shivered into his touch.

Lightly Garrus moved his hand from her waist to her stomach. Slowly balling her shirt, he began to pull it up her body stopping below her breasts. Sitting back Garrus let Naya’s arms fall from him and onto the pillow. Both hands feathered over her bare ribs, her curves to the line of her pants.

“Garrus.” His name left her lips like a soft whisper, “Garrus…stop” Quickly frozen, his hands paused, fear taking over his face he looked down at her as she started to giggle “Sorry, no. I mean…” Naya’s face reddened as she avoided his gaze. “Your gloves…I want to feel…” meeting his eye she laid her hands on his, undoing the clasps of his gloves “Feel all of it. All of you”

Following her movements closely Garrus watched as Naya took his gloves off one by one. “I want you to feel me.”

With a heavy and thick purr, Garrus carefully placed his now bare hands back onto her sides. Her skin was softer than he thought it was going to be, so soft, so fragile. It was so different from the Turian hard lines he knows, hard lines he enjoyed. These curves, her skin felt as though it molded into his roughness, so tempting to devour. Feeling her heat running through his body, following the mark on her side he ran his hand under her shirt to her chest causing a small gasp to escape her lips.

Naya’s pounding heart beat so loudly she was sure Garrus could hear it. His hands on her skin gave her a fever of heat in her core. His touch was light as he explored, laying one hand on her waist and other following Ghost’s mark. His claws were not sharp as she thought they would be ‘did he dull them’ she questioned to herself before her attention was brought to her shirt. Garrus had hooked it and started to shed it and expose her black lace bra.

“What is….” Garrus asked as he followed the outward curve of her breast cupping it in his hand

“A bra.” Biting her lower lip she tried to keep her concertation on his question and not on the other hand that was now skating up her stomach to her other breast.

With both hands cradling her Garrus wondered what would happen if….as he lightly squeezed and rubbed Naya’s voice become soft gasps and moans… pleased with the reaction he began to roll over the now raised fabric … Naya’s moans become breather as he continued.

Wanting more of her sounds Garrus left a breast and chuckled at the small sound of protest that she made. Grabbing a strap, he ripped through it, repeating the action on the other and then the center of her bra. The now ruined bra fell aside and bared her to him.

Laying before him chest bare Naya reddened. She had never been so exposed to another in such a way. But before she could bring her hands up to cover herself Garrus grabbed and pinned her wrists above her head. Looming over her he kissed her with a small growl. “You are beautiful” his words and breath ghosted over her neck with the feeling of his tongue following the lines down to her shoulder, over her collarbone and onto her breast.

Squeezing and rubbing one side, Garrus began to tease the other with small flicks of the tongue. Lapping and coiling around her erect nipple was an odd action for him. Turian women were so different in this way, but as Naya’s back lifted and pressed her into him it did not matter, the research was not far off and he loved the sounds she made and the scent of her growing arousal.

The feeling of his tongue on her skin was torture. As it ran over her, gripping slightly it pulled and teased. Coiling around and lapping, he was going to drive her mad. ‘Two can play at that game.’ Naya moved her legs behind Garrus to lock him in. With nip to her breast, Naya’s back raised and hips bucked into him. Rubbing over the sensitive loosening pates she draw a faltering growl from him.

“Really?” Looking at her Garrus tried to calm himself. He wanted to take his time. Let her take her time. But she was not making it easy. With a mischievous grin and heated eyes, she pressed into again as to challenge him. As he focused on claiming Naya took the opening.

Quickly she wrapped her legs around his waist and twisted him to the side, throwing him onto the sheets she startled him “Really” bringing her lips to his she kissed him once more, hunger and passion taking over them.

With shortened breath, Naya parted from him only to place kisses along his markings. Ever since Sicis pointed out the colour matched her own she had loved them more, like a promise that they were made to be, as silly and romantic as it was. Maybe Tali rubbed off on her.

Reaching his jaw she remembered the last time they were sitting like this. Lightly she ran her tongue along the bottom edge, grazing the soft leather skin underneath. Small growls and sharp breaths encouraged her to continue….as she wrapped her tongue around the bottom of Garrus’ mendable she brought it into her mouth and lightly sucked on it, running her tongue along the edge as she did so.

“Spirits” the feeling of her lips, her mouth. The slight pressure from her tongue blanked his mind and loosened his plates completely.

Releasing him from her mouth she gasped as his claws sank into her ass, just enough to create pressure without bracing the fabric. Rolling forward Naya moaned as his hard, released member pressed into her hot and wet center. Falling onto his chest she wrapped her arms around him as she glided over him again and again. With every pulse, Naya’s voice rang out beside him.

Tugging at his shirt Naya looked for clasps, strings, buttons anything to undo it. “Arg…off” she demanded as he chuckled.

Lifting her off him with ease Garrus placed Naya on the bed as he sat on the edge. First removing his boots then his shirt. As he moved to stand and remove his pants he felt Naya’s hands on his back. At first, they laid on his shoulder plates unmoving, not a sound in the room. “So rough….” Slowly her hands explored each plate, following his cowl, down his spine, her nimble fingers running in-between and along the soft hide “It feels so nice.” Her lips soon followed slowly descending to his waist. As her hot breath brushed the sensitive skin there he growled. She may not too much knowledgeable in Turian culture but biology she was apparently was good at. As Naya sank her teeth into Garrus’ side he roared with pleasure, she could not break the skin but she would at least try.  Slowly she released him so every inch of pressure could be felt as she lightly licked and kissed the area.

Standing up Garrus looked at her over his shoulder. Her wet lips dawned a playful smile as she sat on her legs and looked up at him in heat. Heat for him. God, she was all his, his to take and claim. Swallowing thickly again he began to undo his pants. He was going to do this, really do this. He was going to take his human, take Naya. Turing to face her he waited. If she rejected him now then it was fine, he could stop. But any later and he feared he could not. He needed her to accept what he stood there offering. His heart was already hers, his body was hers to take, his life was hers to claim, his futures was hers to do as she wished with.

Sitting on the bed Naya looked at Garrus. He was standing almost at attention, his mind going a mile a minute, his eyes questioning. Questioning her or this she was not sure. But looking at him she questioned. Questioned if he would except her past and all, she was not strong like she seemed, she was not fearless like she acted. She was scared sitting there looking at what he offered. He was bare to her, fully and ready. His member at full attention, the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen with little plates along the underside. The size of him is what scared her the most, humans were not that size maybe half if they were lucky. Could she even handle it? But that was the only fear, looking for others she found none. She knew this was right, she could handle it, handle of all him. Raising from the bed she stood in front of him. Taking his hands into her she placed them on her hips. Raising on her toes she kissed him. Soft and sweetly. “Can you take these off too?”

Hooking a claw on each side Garrus began to rip the fabric of Naya’s pants, gently pushing her onto the bed she sat there, lifting her legs up as he knelt down. Giggling and red Naya shifted onto the bed, curling her finger and beckoning Garrus.

With all the invitation he would ever need, Garrus moved on the bed and between Naya’s legs. Fully bare to him he enjoyed the view. Her skin almost glowed in the low light, her chest rising and falling in heavy breaths, her lip caught in her teeth, the ocean eyes that glistened and begged to be drowned in.

Grabbing her breasts once more Garrus took one into his mouth with light and sharp nips she bucked into him with hiss and moans. Soothing the nips with licks he alternated between each budding nipple, running nips down each curve and backup and coiling around tips with a deep and hungry growl. His now free member kisses Naya’s wet folds, with each buck it lightly pressed into her before gliding back out as she fell into the sheets.

Running his hands down her sides Garrus placed his hands on her waist. Nipping his way to her shoulder he held her up as she bucked with his teeth grazing her collarbone. “Breath” he whispered into her neck as he pushed into her slowly. With each little push, he pulled back then pushed in further. Gasps, moans, and hisses left Naya as she held onto his back, his arms now supporting her back and shoulders as he controlled the speed.

To the hilt Garrus paused, partly to allow Naya to adjust to his size but mainly for him to adjust to her. She was so wet, so tight, too hot. Pulsing and squishing him. He could feel every twitch, fell the pulsing of her muscles as she held onto him. It felt too good, so fucking good.

“Garrus…I’m ok” rolling her hips into him Naya shivered at the sensation. Feeling so full, so complete, feeling every pulse, every plate, his heat completely.

Laying his head to hers Garrus began to thrust slowly as he nuzzled her. Her moans edged him on as his speed increased. Drawing loader more lustful cries from her.

Unable to push back, Naya was fully in Garrus’ embrace. Each thrust brought her closer and closer to release. The plates moving over sports she did not know she had, his girth filling her so every inch of her body felt him. Wrapped around his neck her nails dug into the spot below his fringe, causing him to only increase his vigor.

“Oh god…Garrus….”

Nipping at her neck Garrus used all the control he had not to break her skin, her nails digging in between his plates, her body gripping around him pulling him in further, the sounds of her voice as she started to call his name.

The sound of his growl, the vibration of his purr, the feel of him taking her, the loss of every thought brought Naya over the edge. Calling his name like she did in her wildest dreams she came undone in his arms. With every wave, Garrus pumped deep into her as her body brought him to his end. With a growl and groan Garrus was milked for every last drop of his seed as he pumped in and out.

Unable to hold himself up Garrus collapsing beside her catching his breath. She felt like nothing he had experienced before. The way she opened for him, the way her body begged for more, the sounds she made, the way she held onto him, there was no way he could go back.

“Garrus?” sitting up beside him Naya watched as his breath settled to a normal rhythm.

Looking up at her Garrus suddenly was alarmed. Naya was covered in scrapes, bruises and light bite makes. Her neck down to her waist was marred by red marks “Naya…I am…Spirits…I’m sorry. Let me get you some medi-gel” Jumping up he ran to the bathroom before she could say a word. Rummaging through the draws Garrus frantically looked for some gel, ointment, anything.

“Garrus.” Walking up behind him Naya leaned on the door frame “I am fine, they will heal perfectly.” Turning to her he held the gel in his hand defeated. Giggling she beckoned him to her.

Complying Garrus walked to her. Wrapping her in his arms he rested his chin on the top on her head. She was so tiny but fit so perfectly in his arms. It was wonderful.

“I was going to ask to take a shower. But how about we go to bed?”

Agreeing Garrus scooped her up in his arms and brought her to bed with him. Not letting her go through the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be taking a week or so off (work is getting crazy) I will be back with a new chapter before not too long ^^


	9. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy, so sorry I have been so MIA (new job has been eating up all my time) but I am back. And Naya's story is not done, still have M2 and 3 after all :P

The fire was growing to a low light as Naya sat nested in Wrex’s lap. Looking into the dyeing flams she through over the day’s events. The Shaman had done a mating right ceremony for one of the older Krogan who had a request sent from one of the female clans. It was nothing like a human wedding, more like a contract. It was a way to claim a child if one was born, as it was explained to her. But she still found it odd. Krogan’s where very different, she had been among them for a year now and it still scared her sometimes how rough they could be.

“Ru’shan what is on your mind.”

“Mating.”

Looking down at the small child’s head Wrex was taken back. She was so tinny and young she could not be looking to mate yet. Did humans' heat start this early? “Umm, well…”

“Why do people do it?”

“Ummm, well..” This was not a conversation Wrex was thinking would ever happen. But… “Krogan do it to survive, so that Krogan live on to the next generation.”

“My mom….she said that people get married because they love each other. Do Krogans?” hugging her knees Naya looked further into the fire, ignoring the pain the though of her mother brought. 

“Some. Not many. We can love but bonding for life is not something many do.”

“Why?”

“Well there are not many of us, so bonding for life would limit our population. Some have bonded outside of the Krogan’s but others lifespans are often short and losing a bond partner is hard. So many don’t.”

“Have you ever wanted to.”

“No.”

Going quiet again Naya sat and thought. Would she ever want to when she grew up. Would she ever want to mate, at the time, she thought no.

 

\---

 

Opening her eyes Naya could only see buffed metallic grey plates, focusing her eyes and waking up more she found herself nestled in Garrus’ arms. She laid on his arm as he incased her fully as if protecting her form world.

Smiling she pressed into him, ‘I guess it is a yes’ she though as his arms embraced her tighter.

“Good morning” He hummed still half asleep.

Turing red from the memories of last night as they finaly rushed back into her mind Naya buried herself into him more “morning”

“Want to have that shower now” he asked with a small chuckle.

“Umm…” to embarrassed to really let go she hesitated “You can go ahead, Ill grab one after”

“Humm” feeling the heat of her body grow Garrus purred remember her warmth fully. The thought loosening his plats. Letting her go he got out of bed and smirked at Naya as she clenched on the sheet that covered her. “I don’t think so” Bending down he scooped her up, sheet and all, and started to walk to the shower.

“Garrus!” Naya protested as she tried to free herself from the sheet and his arms.

Finally, within the shower stall Garrus gently puts Naya down onto her feet, the sheet draped around her shoulder fell over her leaving only a trail of skin from her neck to her stomach.

Unstable on her feet Naya gripped onto Garrus to stay standing. Her whole body ached, aseptically her hips and …lower. Embarrassed by her current stat, both of dress and standing ability she looked to the tiled floor with redden cheeks.

“Naya..” moving his hands to her shoulders and grabbing the sheet he pulled her into him “You can’t shower with this” teasing he began to remove the sheet from her body.  Looking down on her he could see the some of the red bite marks had left her skin and the scratches where already beginning to heal, faster than he thought without medi-gel. Taking a step back he looked upon her completely. She was still covered in little marks, bruises on her thighs, waist and breasts. Each mark was proof of the night before, poof that Naya had been his, he had tasted her completely. It was a taste he was not going to give up, one he could never come back from. “You are beautiful”

Startled be the sudden complement Naya’s gaze left the floor and shot up into Garrus’ eye. Eye that where soft and loving, begging for confirmation, for attention, for her. Swallowing her embarrassment, she lifted her arms open into a welcoming invitation, one Garrus took immediately. “Garrus” nuzzling into his chest she wrapped her arms around his naked waist. Looking up she smirked. His mandibles where tight to his face but his month was open with heavy breath, trying to behave. But Naya loved when her Turian was bad, she loved how he took her almost possessively when provoked. She wondered how animistic he could be. But that would have to wait until she could at least stand on her own. “How about that shower?” she asked sweetly as she released his waist.

“Yeah…shower” turning on the water Garrus began to wet her down as she clung to him.

 

 


	10. Bigger jobs means bigger team

They say that the morning after your first time is often awkward. This was differently a human thing. Doing up her buttoned shirt Naya looked over her shoulder to watch Garrus. He was sitting on the edge of the bed doing up the claps of his boots. She watched him as he moved to the other side of the room and put on his amour. The blue metal completing his colour, even more, today whenever before. With each movement of his hands she recalled how they felt on her skin how they were softer then she thought they would be, how his claws ripped her clothing, how his cool plates kissed her fevered body, how he…

“Naya?” Garrus was standing beside her looking concerned “Are you ok, do you need to rest more?” 

Realizing she had only done up one button and as standing there gawking like a dork Naya quickly looked away and rushed the other buttons “NO…I am fine.” Reddening she turned to the door. “I should get breakfast started. Sidonis is oddly particular on meal times.”

“Umm, a military man for sure” Ignoring her elevated heartbeat and alluring scent Garrus only waited and watched her leave.

As the doors shut behind her Naya grabbed the wall for quick support. “Humans are not made for that” she intended to say to only herself, but as she knew luck was not on her side most days.

“Made for what?” Lion asked in a knowing and teasing voice that only received a blush in response. “Well it that’s the case I know a few other options.” Teasing more he received a light punch in the arm.

“No thank you.” Standing up as straight as possible Naya moved down into the kitchen and began to cook.

 

\---

 

“Good. Well healed. Can work now” Mordin concluded as he finished his final examination of Garrus.

“Spirts Finally.” Tired of doing nothing Garrus was happy to be given the ok to work again.

“Well then I guess I can get back to work too then,” Naya said as she entered the room with a few datapads in hand. “Aria will be happy about that…” looking down at the long sleeves she did not often ware she wondered if she would get grilled and how that would go over if she found out or Zaeed “Shit Zaeed” completely forgetting to tell him where she was he was sure to kill her himself for that alone.

“I informed him. You were helping me. No worry needed” Mordin informed as he pulled out a needle “For a fee”

Garrus looked between the two, the doctor did not often look this excited for fees and Naya just looked defeated.

“How much this time?”

“4 is best”

“Ok.” Putting the data pads down on a small table Naya moved to the bed, sitting next to Garrus and began to undo her top.

Upon reflex, Garrus grabbed her arms and pulled her shirt closed with a growl.

“Garrus?” looking at him in confusion she tried to set her hands free to no prevail.

“What are you…” Not sure what was going on or why it needed her top off Garrus just glared

“Blood samples, best closest to heart” Mordin explained as he prepared four small veils not even moving to see the two’s position. “Doing tests need good blood.”

“Garrus.” Leaning into him Naya nuzzled “It’s fine. I have promised him samples for his tests for a while. It’s why I have been going to the clinic so much. He has been my doctor for a while.”

Content with the answer Garrus released her arms and shirt but remained close to her side with an arm around her waist.

“Humm well this is interesting”  Mordin moved to face her when he noticed the state of her chest and sides. “Did you use medi-gel?”

“Um…no”

“Humm, need to test. Skin sample ok?”

“Huh yeah.”

*

Done with his work Mordin packed his bag and samples and left.

“Well that was annoying” Naya sighed as she did her shirt back up and looked over at Garrus.

“Sorry?” Garrus was not sure if he was in trouble or not, Lion did warn him that humans did not like it when their partners were very possessive. But that was just his nature. Turrians are positive and protective of their mate….’mate?’ Was she his mate, was that what this was, is that what he wanted. He wanted her, yes. But a bondmate?

“Oh, not you, him. Every time I see him it’s a need for samples. I feel like a lab pyjak sometimes” sighing she leaned over him wrapping her arms around his neck and brushed lightly under his cowl “It was sweet” placing a light kiss on his left mandible she stood up and headed for the door. “The pads, Es Lyyra asked for you to look them over. Something about some jobs or something.”

 

\---

 

Zaeed stood in front of Afterlife like a father waiting for his teenage girl to come home past her curfew. After 3 weeks he had finally gotten a message from Naya. Just one line “I’m coming home tonight” No explanation on where she was, what she was going, nothing. For all he knew the crazy Salarian had chopped her up into pieces for the sack of science. Pacing he finally saw her come out of a sky car, a Turian was driving, though he could not make out the face, he did see the kiss very clearly.

As she approved he stared her down “Well that was work, was it?” he tone giving no room to misinterpret his anger.

“Started that way,” she said putting down her bag as she crossed her arms pulling on the long sleeves.

“Better have no scare.” Sighing Zaeed hugged her. He was a tough man, a true merc, but when it came to her he was a softie. “So Who?”

“Ah umm..Garrus” hiding her face into him she smiled, truly smiled. But oddly not as large as the one that could be seen on the guff man’s face.

 

\---

 

Getting out of the sky car Garrus was greeted by a rather gummy Sidonis. “What was the point of bringing her here so carefully if you were just going to drive her home like that. Not to mention home is Aria’s.”

“You don’t need to worry. She can be trusted” patting him on the shoulder Garrus guided him back into the compound’s basement.

“Just because you two have what whatever you can have with a human, does not mean we can trust her. She is too close to Aria. Aria lets the gangs run wild. It's only because we can’t get to her that we”

“Sidonis, she would die before giving us up. Even if it was Aria.” He thought it was true, though in truth he was not sure. He knew nothing of her relationship with Aria. What was it? Why did Aria glare at him like that back then? “We should look at these jobs before worrying about it”

 

\---

 

“Look any way we look at it these jobs are just too big for the six of us. We need more people” Tulltilla exasperates as she tossed a datapad onto the coffee table between them. The group had been looking at the schismatic of the latest jobs, mostly Blood Pack takedowns, and they were just not enough. They needed at least two more snipers, another infiltrator, and a few more guns to pull any of these off.

“We have been getting some interest, I am sure we can find some others to join.” Lion said as he pulled up a list of names and handed them to Garrus.

Sitting back Garrus reviewed the list. Some he knew to not be trusted others had good records but not s single infiltrator.

“What if we ask Naya?” Es Lyyra asked as she played with some shadow code simulators. “She knows her tech, can shoot and we already trust her. I am sure she would be a good fit.”

“Ha, and I am sure boss would love to have her around.”

Grunting in annoyance Garrus thought. It had been 2 weeks since he dropped her off at Afterlife, two weeks of just messages. They have both been busy. Zaeed, who she had to emphasis was old enough to be her father, had put her straight to work with Aria and he has been planning and running stocking trips.

“It would give us some visibility into Aria’s movements.” Sidonis agreed

“No, it wouldn’t. I can’t even get a dancer schedule out of her.” Lion pouted

“Still, worth asking,” Garrus said with a light purr that only lead to Tulltilla shaking her head.

 

\---

 

The club was busier and loader then normal, the kind of night you had to be looking at a person to hear them. Naya was standing by the door with Sicus when Garrus walks in with Lion and Butler.

“So you going to say hi?” Sicus asks her as she watched him approach the bar.

“Sicus…..”

“Humm….”

“How…..” not too sure how to ask without sounding like a child Naya avoid looking at him and continued “How do I just walk up and say Hi. I mean we well, and then well, and we message but…”

“You have not seen him since and you are not sure what to do.”

“Yeah.” She felt stupid. She was a grown woman, and yet had no clue on how this was done. She could see why Krogan don’t do this…too much work, not enough shooting. Tali would just love to see her now.

“Well…” leaning over to her he whispered into her ear as her face reddened but a smirk lined her lips.

~

“So we just walk right by and get a drink. What we plan to just watch the dancers all night? Not that I mind” Lion said as Butler flagged down the bartender.

“She is working, best not to get in the way of that if we want her to come work with us without causing problems” Butler explained passing the two a drink “If we play it right we may even get some deal with Aria. Though unlikely.”

“OK, well drinks and dancers it is”

*

An hour and a half passed as the three sat at a table and talked, watching the dancers and really just relaxing. It was a nice time until Garrus picked up on the chips and calls from a few tables away. A couple of rather nice looking Turrian women where aiming to get his attention. A few months ago, that may have even been welcome to a point. But now, it is more of a pain then a compliment. But they were persistent. Looking around he did not even see Naya which made him a bit uneasy. This could get complicated if they approached.

 “what’s wrong man, you seem a bit..”

“Unwanted attention.” Buttler interrupted as he gestured to the two Turrian women who looked as though they were getting ready to come over.

“Oh man, you got game. Can’t keep them off huh.” Lion teased as Garrus lower his head. This was not getting better.

~

As the two women raised from their chairs from behind Garrus a young human woman approached the table, surely to approach the human male. But what was next froze them in their spots, too shocked to protest.

~

Naya did exactly what she was told. She rushed to the backrooms and asked the girls for a bit of help. Help that took too long for her liking but the result was worth it.

Coming out of the back room she saw Garrus’ back slumped over the table, reminding her of Ghost when he was trying to hide. Approaching him quietly she thanked that it was so loud and smoky otherwise sneaking up on his would be impossible. Placing a finger to her mouth she told Lion and Butler not to give her away as she walked right behind him. Softly she placed one hand on the small of his back and ran the other from his cowl done the side of his mandibles to the front of his neck. With a quick movement, she pulled him into her as he growled and chipped in surprise, sounds that quickly turned into a purr when he looked up into her face. 

~

Garrus was slumping on the table, if he showed no response they would go elsewhere…he hopped. These two where no help as they watched the dancers and ignored his plight. He wondered where Naya had despaired too. Did she get off early and go? Did she not see him? Did she? Slumping more he wished he just talked to her right away like Lion suggested. 

Lost in thought he took no note of the slight weight on his back or the feathered touch alone his face. Not until his throat was in the clasps of soft skin and sharp ‘claws?’ Jerked back by the neck he growled and chipped as he realized exactly what pressure was where, not may would dare if they did not already communicate this in private and he surely has not with anyone. Looking up at the person who held his neck so softly he began to purr to a point even Lion could hear. Ocean blue eyes dusted in black looked down at him with red lips in a sweet smile.

“Naya.” Seeing her after so long made his heart jump into his throat only to be trapped by her hand and clawed nails.

“Good evening Garrus.” Lightly she scrapped along his neck and under his mandibles before releasing him. Moving to his side she leaned over and kissed him “having a good night?”

“Humm,” pulling her into his lap he nuzzled his forehead on hers. “Do you?”

“Know what I just did?” kissing him again she wrapped her arms around his neck, lightly clawing under his cowl “Yes. I believe I just made it very clear you are claimed” smiling with satisfaction she leaned into him with a small nod to Lion and Butler as a hello.

“That you did”

“Naya.” Sicus walked over to them this voice ringing an apology “Aria wants to see you.”

“….ok.” Getting up she looks at Sicus “no need to apologize”

“Well yes, she wants both of you.”

“PDA not liked huh?” Lion teased as Garrus sighed and joined Naya as she walked to Aria’s perch.

*

“So this is your choice?” It was the first thing Aria said as they approached her booth.

“Yes” Naya said clearly and strongly as if talking to a drill Sargent.  

“You do know the challenges. Humans and Turrians have too much bad blood and history for this to be easy.”

“I know, but..” looking at Aria with sass she pointed a question Garrus did not understand.

“You.”

“Mam”

“Are you prepared for this. And all it will bring. I do not see Palaven excepting this.”

Palaven, home, his family. Looking at Naya he knew his father would not except her or his choice. His mother would and his sister would like her. But his family he had all but given up for the life he had now. The life that could have her in it “Yes Mam.”

“Very well. Naya go and work with him. I will keep you posted on any problems you may need to worry about. Can’t have you running around Omega blind”

“Aria…. thank you” Naya bowed her head to her in an Asari form of respect.

“Go now. I have business to do.”

*

“What was that,” Garrus asked as they walked back to the table, Naya close to his side but not touching.

“Aria’s blessing…I think” Not wanting to continue yet she looked ahead in silence. Aria remaindered her what she feared to begin with. The acceptance. Not just him of her but of her family, both of them, of his, of their peoples. It was a fear she would have to face, they would.

~

“Are you sure, giving intel to a vigilantly group” Anto asked as Aria closed her eyes and sighed.

“No good mother would let her daughter go with a man without knowing she is safe.”

“Not that, that one ever did safe”

“Ture, but a mother can try.”

Nodding Anto looked over the sea of people and watched as Naya and the Turian join back with their table, watched the looks they got as they passed. Naya liked a fight, he only hoped she could win this one.

 

\---

 

The night died down, Naya and Garrus were in her room packing what little things she had.

“Are you not going to ask me?”

“Ask you?”

Pausing packing she looked over at him as he put her guns into a case “to work for you.”

“Ah, well I mean.” Gesturing to the bags they were packing the answer was clear

“I knew you were going to ask at some point, but still…it would be nice if you actually said it.”

Halting his work Garrus strode to Naya and scooped her into his arms so her legs laid on either side of his, her ass perfectly cupped in his hands. “Naya Shepard, will you come work with me. Join our team.”

“On one condition.”

“That being?”

Leading onto him she whispered into his mandible as she laid kisses on his face “I join your bed too.”

 

 

 


	11. A Goodbye

“I join your bed too.”

The soft tone of her voice with elevated heat ran through Garrus like fire. Within a moment Naya was pinned to the wall as he supported her with one arm he began to grope her chest with a low guttural and lustful growl. Her lips on his month he explored her thoroughly with his tough as if to map out each millimeter by heart.

Parting for air he laid his forehead on hers as his hand snaked up her back, under her shirt. “You may never leave it” he joked and promised as he scratched down her spine causing her to arch into him with a moan and gasp. With his gloves, he could not scratch her frail skin but the pressure alone lead to delightful reactions.

“Garrus…” panting his name Naya looked at him with heated eyes.

The plea so perfect, he wanted more. He wanted her to beg. Lifting her up more he brought her stomach to his face and lightly nipped through her shirt.

“Garrus” falling forward she steadied herself on the edge of his armor, the way his teeth just scraped over her skin without piercing, the way his hand squeezed into her ass she wanted more, needed more. Getting a playful thought in her head she leaned over his shoulder as he nipped at her waist. Slowly she ran her tough from the end of his minable to his cowl.

The feeling of her wet hot tough on his cowl left a shiver up his spine. As she scraped her dull teeth along the underside of his fringe Garrus could not control himself and bit into her waist as he would any Turrian. The small mix of gasping in pain and moans from her lips and the sudden taste of hot liquid metal made Garrus quickly release his grasp and place Naya back on the floor with worry.  

As his gaze darted to her now red tinted shirt he moved to grab some medi-gel, only to be stopped by a light tug on his arm. Looking back he stopped in his tracks. Naya stood there her chest rising and falling at a quickened pace, her hair falling onto her face, her lower lip caught in her teeth, he eyes dazed with lust. “Don’t, its fine for now” pulling him back to her Naya began to undo the clasps of his gloved and armor.

As each piece well to the ground with a clank and thump Garrus stoop frozen in her gaze. He watched as she slowly moved around him unbuckling every clasp, finding and undoing all the hidden hooks of his clothing until he stood in front of her in just his underpants and boots. Her shirt had slowly turned a deeper red but the mark had stopped growing. As he evaluated her side the fabric fell from it reviling an angry mark, deep enough of blood but shallow, it stood out from her pale skin like stars in the night sky.

A hand ran across the mark as her body shivered, falling it as if in a trance, Garrus’ attention was brought up to Naya’s now bare chest then up to her face. Without a word, he placed her hands on his waist with her nails gripping into him as the room vibrated with purrs and growls. Using him as support she knelt in front of him placing kisses on his hips and small licks between the visible plates above his pants.

Gasping and humming Garrus looked down as Naya as she sat on the ground before him. The small pinch of her nails in his waist was like an anchor to the light licks that made him float in bliss. As his pants were moved lower, he wondered what she was doing. Unsure what to do or if saying anything would be bad he could only watch her.

As she shifted his pants down inch by inch she followed the fabric with her licks and kisses slowly moving from the edge of his hips to the center of his now losing plate. He stood so perfectly still that if not for the sounds of enjoyment and lust that left him you would not know if this was right. But it was seeing how his plats shifted and he was almost unveiled to her Naya smiled before running her tough along the edge of the two plats and dipping it in to graze his pulsing member.

“Spirits!” head falling back Garrus grabbed Naya by the hair as he fell out and into her mouth. Her tough ran up this under plates and skated around his tip before she closed his mouth around him and bobbed her head to fit as much as she could into her, pulling back to only plunge him into her throat once more. “Spirits Naya”. This was not a feeling he knew, this was something he had very even dreamed of but spirits even a dream would not match this. Each time she pulled away from him she would twist her hot tough around him, each plunge was followed but pulses of her throat as she brought him deeper into her.

Pulling her back Garrus fell from her mouth. Looking down at her, her eyes where glazed, lips swallow and parted for air. Her scent filling the room he could no longer just let he do as she pleased.

Bringing her to her feet he lifted her onto his chest and moved to the edge of the bed he sat down holder her up in his arms to where her feet only grazed the sheets beneath him. “Spirts Naya” he whispered into her chest. How much more was she going to drive him crazy, how much more was she going to make it impossible to let her go.

With a small giggle, Naya ran her nails along his fringe “Liked that?” she asked teasing. She knew he did. Though she would never admit it, she had spent her free time these past weeks doing research and enduring far too detailed information sections with Penossy. But it was worth it to see him so lost in the sensation. Nipping at her breasts and pulling on her nipples Garrus hummed in agreement.

Reaching around to her soft center Garrus ran his palm over her. The heat and wetness could be felt through the thin fabric. Begging to be filled and claimed. With the moans encouraging him, he ripped along the seam of her pants and teased her opening “Garrus, no”

“No?” slowly pressing into her he could feel her heat rias as her grasp on his shoulder tightened “Really?” moving another to the small bud he began to flick it and rub it. Each time he pushed in her he would lightly rub, as he left her a small flick. Small, slow movements that drew whimpers and moans from her sweet lips.

“Garrus please”

“Please what” licking and nipping at her chest again Garrus began to purr in excitement. He loved how she clung to him, how she called his name, how she smelled so sweet, like fresh Charra in summer

“Garrus” too embarrassed to talk Naya clung to him with a whimper as his sharp teeth grazed over his breasts, as she rubbed her and played with her without filling her how she knew he could, how she needed him to.  “Garrus” pleasing she bucked her hips to him.

“Ah” lightly chuckling he removed his hand from her causing her to whine at the loss. Slowly he lowered her before him. Her arms wrapping around his neck as he laid his forehead on hers. Leading her to just above him she squirmed as he just kissed her wanting center. “Garrus, please” she begged”

“Please what” he asked softly as he paused to adjust to her.

“Please fill me” red form the words she just begged Naya gasped as Garrus thrust her onto him with a single movement.

“Ah” shivering in his arms Naya breathed as she adjusted to him, but with each breath, her body quacked around him as he pulsed in return leading to moans and gasps escaping her lips without permission or thought.

“You ok?” Garrus asked between breaths, his head nestled between Naya’s shoulder and neck as his breath and words skimmed down her chest.

“Mm…yeah” Thought coming back to her Naya needed at his cowl only to have her mind go blank as her head fell back from a hard and hungry thrust.

The feeling of her around him, how soft she was inside and out, how wet she became for him, how her voice echoed in screams and gaps of his name drove Garrus to drive into her harder and faster. She fell back in his arms, her head to the side, hair fell baring her neck to him, her chest glistening with red marks and nicks, arms extended from him to show her stomach and that crimson red mark on her side.  
“Ah Garrus, Ah!” tightening around him Naya fell to her end pulling him with her as he flooded her with a deep growl of satisfaction.

Both now searching for breath Garrus pulled Naya to his body. Her heart racing so loudly he could hear each beat. It was a sound he could listen to all night.

“Garrus”

“Umm”

“I….”

“Ummm?”

“Nothing. Want a shower?” She asked as she pulled herself from his lap.

“Yeah.” Dazed in the afterglow he agreed with no thought to what she was trying to tell him. That would come later when his calibrations would act as an escape from his confusion and worry.

 

\---

 

“Naya?” Sicus opened the door to find Naya and Garrus standing there with two bags “So you are leaving then?” he asked knowing the answer and gesturing for them to come in.

“Sorry to come by so late, I just wanted to say bye before leaving.”

“Leaving?” a small voice asked as a fair Asari emerged from a side room “You are leaving?”

“Penossy...yeah, have some work. Safer for you guys if I leave for now.”

“I see” dropping her head and shoulders Penossy signed. She knew the kind of work Sicus use to do and what Naya did but it still saddened her see her friend leave. “stay for tea at least”

Nodding, Naya looked at Garrus to make sure it was ok.

“If it is not too much trouble.” Garrus agreed as he stock close to Naya. He did not like Sicus, not after he challenged him, he also had no idea who this Asari was.

“You need to relax,” Sicus said as he sat down at the table by Garrus and handed him a Dextro beer as Naya moved to help with tea in the kitchen “Penossy is my bondmate and if you are too loud with that growl you will wake up our daughter. Then I will never hear the end of it.”

“Bondmate?”

“Yeah, seven years now. Met her when I was working with Naya’s crew. Fell for her hard too, right in the gizzard. But working as a merc was not that great for relationships so I just watched her. Naya had to literally push me into her one night for me even to talk to her.”

“I am thankful she did” kissing Sicus on the fringe Panossy sat down as Naya followed “My name is Panossy T’lozea, you must be Garrus Vakarian”

“Yes.”

“My husband and Naya have told me much about you, it is nice to meet you though regretful it is on a goodbye. I must apologize for Sicus. He acts before he thinks and I understand he has caused you some trouble.”

“No, it is fine.” Garrus looked over at Naya who was quietly sipping her tea and smiled “Just needed a push I guess”

Behind the cup, Naya smiled. She owed Sicus and Panossy more then she could ever pay back. Without them, she doubted she would have gotten past the shyness she had on the Normandy. She would have never been able to be so bold as to show claim to him like she did, or to…turning red for the memory of only a few hours ago Naya tried to hind her face, poorly as Penossy giggled knowingly.

“I see that our chats were helpful then?” She asked without a care to any interpretations. Nodding Naya hid more. “Good.”

“Naya?” Garrus asked. He found himself often wondering what people meant when they talked to her like this, what some of her looks meant that other got but he has left unknowing. It did not just confuse him, it made him angry. What was she keeping from him? She was a mystery, a puzzle to solve even on the Normandy. But now they were closer and he still felt he knew nothing about her.

“Just some girl talk. Nothing to worry about.” Panossy reassured as Naya nodded in agreement cheeks still pink but smiling.

“Well I hate to say, but.” Looking at her Omnitool Naya sighed. The conversation was getting a bit too direct for her liking and she hated Good Bye, even if for just a short time.  “We should go. It is late and I don’t want to wake the little one.”

“Naya, be safe ok. I don’t need people hunting me down if you get hurt.”

“Don’t worry. My six is covered.” With a bright smile, she looked up to Garrus’ as he hummed in agreement. “Bye then”.

“Be well” Penossy said with a hug before the two left the room and headed down the hall.

*

Leaving as quickly as she came to Afterlife Naya signed, resting her head on the window of the sky car. “It’s odd leaving there. Spending about a year here, I felt like I was just there, they kept me grounded. I will miss them, but now” Turing to look at him Naya smiled again. She almost forgot she could smile this much “There is a lot more to here now.”

“Yea, there is” humming Garrus continued the drive to the base, their new little home. He had time to solve this puzzle, time to know her completely. There was no need to rush or worry…right?

 

 

 


	12. The Team

1 year 7 months that is how long it has been since the death of Commander Shepard. 6 months since Naya had joined Archangel’s group and 1 month since she had finished working on the schematics for inbound communication through an L3 chip.

Any free time she got she worked in the basement workshop tweaking the implant and testing its capacity. She had been in contact with Scott for some time now and the two had been trying to debug the problem for his father. Though she was not working with their L4 chip she could at least help lower the input. If she could get it to work without frying an L3 it would work even better on an L4. At least that was the hope. But all her effort today resulted in the same. A few sparks and a burnt chip. Too tired and frustrated Naya fell back in her chair and sighed, she needed another chip now.

 

_To: Scott_

_From: Unknown_

_I hate you and this stupid inbound communication. I hate that it is not working and frying every chip I get. Do you know how hard it is to get L3 where I am! Not easy I tell you._

_Anyway. Made some headway this time. Got it to send a beacon location for communication routing, could work as a GSP too if the send out is coded right. The problem we are getting now is that when the signal is received it fries the chip_ _…_ _violently. An L4 may do better, I attached my notes and research so far._

_Att: I Fucking Hate This Project V.21_

 

“So, I see the table is more scorch”

“Oh, Es Lyyra” swirling around Naya came face to chest to the rather short Asari “I thought you would have been Archangel”

“Considering the time, it should have been.” Pointing out that it was now 2 am Es Lyyra sighed. “I could not sleep so I came down to work. But I can see I was not the only one.” Sitting down in the chair next to Naya at work workstation she picked up a datapad with a security injection cord attached. “what is keeping you up?”

“Just some work for a friend. He is in a bit of a rush for it. Not sure the details.” Putting the now busted chip in the parts box Naya moved to slump on the table “Have not had much free time with all the recent jobs and equipment upgrades, so this tends to wait till late.”

“I see.” Chuckling Es Iyyra starts working on the code and test lock “That explains the pacing Turian.”

“He is worse than my Battle Master sometimes” sacking her head in disbelief. He had been doing this every night she worked late. At first, she thought it was just waiting for her but now. Now he was just too much.

~

Garrus finished his work most nights around 10, something about his training always made him put it down if he was not ignoring things or had too much to do. But these past few months have been 10 on the dot, mostly because there was no extra work but also because Naya would be in their room. He would find her fresh from the shower, or on the bed reading, or working out wearing very little. He loved it. But over the last month, she had not. She had been working in the workshop every night and messaging whoever she was working with. She barely even told him anything about what she was doing, though she probably knew little herself. It just bugged him, every little thing about it bothered him and he did not know why. So, he found himself here, pacing the halls and common room.

“What am I doing” falling to the couch Garrus looked at the door to the basement. He was happy to have her here, she has been a great team member. A great resource if he was looking at it from a tactical point. From an emotional he was even happier she was here with him. That she was his. Thinking back to when they first met he never thought the odd human with sea eyes would be someone he would bed, let alone live with this way. The way she lite up when they worked on the Mako, the way her body would bend and lift to reach parts, the way she could blast her way through Krogan. She was always impressive. Her work was one of the reasons he became interested in her, to begin with. So why was her dedication bugging him like this? The more he got to know her the more questions he had.

What was the whole thing with Aria? Who was that Zead guy? Why was she on Omega to start with, mercs could work anywhere? Why did she really leave back then? The more he thought about it the more her answers seemed vague.

“Garrus?” as the basement door opened Naya immerged jarring him from his thoughts and from the couch.

“Naya.” A bit embarrassed by being caught, for no reason, he awkwardly sat back down. “Why did you leave the Normandy like that?” the question left his mouth before the thought of not asking came. But it was too late now. He asked, he needed to know, he needed to understand her.     

“What?” taken back by the question Naya looked at him questionably. She thought this was behind them. It should have been she gave him the answer. “I told you. I didn’t want to get in the way.”

“In the way? How could you have been in the way?” getting a bit annoyed of the same answer. “You told me you would stay! I trusted that and you just despaired”

Joining him Naya sat down on the couch adjacent to him. She did not want to tell him; how could she say she left because of his father. That it killed her to leave him then and even more so after her brother. How she would go to the citadel and watch him from the shadows and torture herself, how she decided back then that what they had now was a dream that she could not have. “I’m sorry, but as I said..”

Cutting her off Garrus growled he wanted the whole story. “After I left what happened?”

“Garrus, I did what I thought we best at the time. You need to know this first.” Sighing Naya balled herself up on the couch. He was not going to let this go, was he. Taking a deep breath she continued. “Maddox got a letter from someone in the Hierarchy about his recommendation for you. They were unhappy about it and warned that effort would be done to stop it.”

Realizing who it might have been Garrus grunted, his father was if nothing but stubborn when it came to getting his way.

“Having a Merc around would have been the perfect leverage. And a human…. staying would have led to… well, this,” gesturing between them Naya showed a small but quick smile “It is not a good thing in the Hiarcie’s eyes for any family. High standing even more so.”

“So your brother showed you a message and what”

“Not him…..someone else.”

“You read it, and figured to would be better to run like a coward?” Angry that his father would stop him again, angry that his father threatened Sheared but mainly angry at Naya for deciding for him and running way Garrus got up and toward his room before he did something he would later regret.

“Garrus, it’s not like that” Naya called to him she tried to follow him only to have the door shut and lock in her face.

What more was she keeping from him? Did he even know who she really was? These thoughts ran through his head all night as he looked over plans repeatedly without even reading them.

 

\---

 

As Naya woke up her Omni-tool flashed at her. Not much sleep and a fight. Not her idea of a good morning. Reading her message, she relaxed, her job was done now. If only she kept her mouth shut for one more night then things would be better. But still, the day was ahead. Sighing Naya got up from the couch and left to make coffee.

 

_To: Hater_

_From: I Don_ _’t_ _Care_

_Stop working so late. It can_ _’_ _t be good for you._

_The data you sent is great. The L4 was able to take to inbound fine. I also like the GPS function, I will put that in._

_Oh, Jenn said hi. You two really should meet sometime, Really, I mean it. We could all get cookies!_

_Anyways. Good luck wherever you are._

_Scott_

 


	13. Uncle’s side job

Lion sat in the common area with Tultilia waiting on Naya as she went to grab some mods for his gun she was working on. Garrus had been working non-stop for the past month and no one could get a work out of Naya. “This feels like a cold war.” Lion said as he shivered from the atmosphere.

“A cold war?”

“Umm, old human history. A few countries where fighting but instead of shoot at each other they threatened to blow each other up for years. Never know when a bomb would drop. It's like we are sitting here just waiting for something to blow up.”

“I see.”

“What do you think happened?” he asked knowing that Tultilia was not the gossip or speculation type but still having fun doing so.

“If the attitude and growls I get when I bring her up is anything to go by. I would say she did something to piss him off.” Tultilia answered

“Wow. I didn’t think you would guess” Lion chuckled

“Well, it's not much of a guess. He is bad at hiding things if you can hear him” Sidonis said as he joined to two “This is getting to be annoying”

“Just a lovers spat. It will work out.”

“Or someone gets shot’ Butler piped in from the doorway. And they all thought that was indeed the case, nodding and humming in agreement.

“Who is getting shot?” Naya asked as she emerged, arms full of mod and parts. “I was not sure what one you wanted to take out today…so” gesturing to the armful Naya half smiled “take your pick I guess.” Placing the pile of mods on the table she joined the group paying no mind to the odd environment.

“So…looks like we have some down time….what you going to do?” Lion asked Naya as she down beside him and he began going over the mods.

“I might go see some friends. It’s been a while since I have seen them.”

“You mean the little girl right?” Tultilia asked as she recalled now attached you young girl was to the human.

“Yeah, Zaeed wanted to meet so I thought her place would be good. Fair enough from here and good food.”

“Wait…You eat there?” Lion asked as he nearly dropped a laser scope. 

“What you never noticed?” Naya tried not to giggle. It was pretty clear what she ate at dinner and often it was Krogan or Turrian, never liking the high salt or sweetness of human food.

“Not really, just thought you liked steak a lot.” Lion omitted as Butler snickered at him.

“When are you going to meet up with this Zead guy?” Tultilia asked

“In a few hours. I told Vabia I would pick Avicia up from Annes on my way.” Looking at her Omnitool Naya sighed then looked at the seconded floor to a closed door she sighed again “Guess I should go do that.” getting up she left to building with a wave “See you guys later”.

Silence fell on the room. Sidonus cleaned his through and left, flowed by Butler leaving Lion and Tultilia in the room alone once more.

“so who is getting shot first,” Lion asked light-heartedly 

“He is.” Getting up She walked up the stairs and straight into Garrus’ office without even a knock.

~

Garrus had spent the month held up in his office, even sleeping there knowing Naya was on the couch but unwilling to sleep in a room that had her scent. He felt lied to, manipulated, untrusted. He even untrusted her. Every question he had could unveil more about her, more secrets she was keeping. He was not mad, not anymore, not at her anyways. But he felt like he didn’t know her at all. If that was the case what was he doing?

Giving up reading the report in front of him for the tenth time Garrus laid on the cot in the corner. It had been a long time since he was on a cot without the hums of a shit. Slowing falling asleep he was jolted awake by the sound of his door and a guttural growl “Where are you cowered?” Tultilia firmly said as she looked around the room for him. Coming upon him in the process of sitting up she stood before him like a mother scolding her child. “I don’t know what happened and I don’t care. You are going to leave this room and follow her before you lose her like you deserve.”

“Get out” Garrus sighed. This was not the first time someone had come in and tried to get him to talk with her, though it had always been Lion before.

“She is going to go meet someone….Zaeed or something.” Leaning on the desk she shook her head. If her husband was anything like the man she was looking at she would have sent him off before even finishing his proposal. Sure Archangel was young, he would have just finished his military service if he did not transfer to C-Sec, but this…he was acting like a child. “For the past month, you two have been avoiding each other, even on jobs. I know you fought but…” taking a breath she wondered how much she could overstep. Turrian’s stayed out of personal matters it was just not done to interfere in any way. But if she didn’t then he would lose what she did and she should not bare that if it was avoidable. “Look she is human and I am not going to say I understand anything about them or about what you two have. But…I understand the look she has when watching that door. I get the small sad smile when you are mentioned. She is going to break at some point. When she does, well you are either there are your not.” Getting up Tultilia moved to the door, but before it could open Garrus spoke.

“She ran. Before. She said she would stay and she ran.”

“So, you fault her for a past that leads to this present?” she left the room leaving him to think it over.

Yes Naya left, and it hurt him. He thought they shared something that they could have had something then. But they had it now. Was he going to let it end on the past? Was he going to let the questions stay unanswered or was he going to find them with her?

Rushing out the door Garrus looked down into the common area where Lion as still going over mods like a child and toys. “Where is she?”

“Who, Naya?” Lion asked surprised to see him out in the halls “She went to that restaurant to meet some people.”

 

\---

“Naya, whats wrong?” Avicia asked as she pulled on Naya’s hand

“Oh, sorry.” Naya had spaced out as they walked down the street completely missing Avicia’s story “What where you saying”

Pouting Avicia held on to her harder “Are you sad? Mommy acts like this when she is sad.” Stopping Naya bent down slightly to look Avicia in the face “If you're sad you can tell me. When I am sad and tell mommy, I feel better.” Wrapping her arms around the child Naya buried her face into Avicia shoulder as she hugged her. She would not cry, she could not, but even telling herself that it failed. Tires fell from her eyes as Avicia patted her back.

Staying like that for what seemed like hours Naya let the child go as she wiped the water from her eyes. “You should not make adults cry” she teased and smiled. This kid always had a way with her, probably how she did with Wrex as a child. “You know what. How about we go home and get some hot Tisane”

“And some Crumberry pie?”

“Yeah, pie sounds good.”

*

Sitting at a back table Naya was snuggled up to Avicia when Garrus walked in. Naya lost in the Tisane swirling in her cup did not notice until Avicia nudged her “Is that not the man you were with before?”

“Huh?” looking up she saw a rather timid Garrus in civs approach the table. “Garrus.” Acknowledging him she gripped onto Avicia harder than before. What was he doing here? He had been avoiding her for a month and now he shows up.

“Hello, Mister Vakarian want to join us for Crumberry Pie and Tisane?”

“That…sound good.” Sitting at the table across from Naya, Garrus tenses as Avicia serves him a cup and plate.

Looking up a Naya Avicia could see water building in her down cased eyes as her hand balled the fabric of her tunic. She may be a child but it was clear that Mr. Vakarian was why Naya cried. She did not like to see her cry. She wanted her to be happy. Getting up she smiled at Naya. They should talk she thought. Leaving them alone she whispered passing Garrus “She cried”.

She cried? The thought ripped through him. In all the time he had known her she only cried a few times, even in her nightmares she did not cry. But he…he made her cry? “Naya..I” looking for the words he was stopped by the raise for her hand and head. Her eyes were wet, the depths of the sea hollow and cold. Her skin paler than before.

“I am sorry.” She said lowering her hand and head to stare into her cup. “I am sorry for not telling you the whole reason why. For hurting you. For….running away like that” water fell into the Tisane like light rain as she collected her thoughts and her bravery. She was strong and powerful, she was Krogan, and Urdnot. Nothing fazed her, she was a warrior. But it was all a lie. She was still the eleven-year-old girl who was freed by slavers, who nearly lost her mind, maybe did. She was scared and fragile. She was untrusting. When it came to anything other than guns and a fight she was weak. This Weakness few knew, she did not want other to know, she did not want others to see. She did not want him to see. Her strength, her power that is what he knew, what he liked. If he knew, she could lose him, and that…that…”I just…”

As he sat there and watched her Garrus was lost for words. He had come here to apologize to her for how he acted. To mend what he broke. He did not want to lose her, he had more questions, he wanted to know about her to become close to her. He wanted her not just as it was but completely. Realizing this while seeing her crying and lost pained him more then he could ever say. Getting up he went to her side, picked her up and held her to him. Her tiers dampening his tunic as she clung to him.

“Garrus…” her voice small begging to not be heard but crying for an answer “I am not….there is a lot that….and I just…” she did not know what to say, how to say it. Telling him anything now would tell him everything, and everything was a lot.

“Naya,” petting her head Garrus purred to calm her down. “You don’t have to... when you are ready and only then” they had time. He could wait. He knew what he had to this women was a force of nature one that would blow through the universe firstly, one what could be could be weak with him. This only made him want to protect her more, to keep her more. It was at that moment he was sure. This tiny human was his, he would not let her go for anything. He would claim her for life, he would make her his bondmate.

“Oh so sweet,” a gruff voice said from the door “No can you let me little girl go?” approaching the two Zaeed waited as Garrus slowly loosened his grip on Naya as her head turned. Her eyes red from crying she looked at the human male and smiled. “Zaeed” her voice cracking she looked up to Garrus who still held her “Garrus, this is….my uncle Zaeed. Zaeed this is Garrus.”

“Uncle?” Garrus looked down at her with a mix of confusion and shock. So Zaeed was her uncle, that is how….wait but Maddox was her only living family?

“When I little. Zaeed helped me out. We became close. He is like an uncle to me.”

Understanding between the lines Garrus nodded. He knew she was captured by slaves, he knew she got out somehow, meet Wrex and he became her battle master, knew that she was a mec for many years before they met. Zaeed was part of that life, the life that few must have known about.

“So this is Garrus, nice to see you up close this time,” Zaeed said as he sat down in the chair Garrus was in and gestured for them to sit. “The lighting is so much better here than Cora’s Den. Can see everything” Pointedly looking at Naya as she sat down with Garrus beside her

“It’s nothing” wiping the last of the water from her cheeks “Just….”

“Lovers spat” he interrupted causing Naya to pinked and Garrus to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Well, it happens.” Leaning back Zaeed took a flask out of his jacket started to drink. “I understand the firecracker here is working with you now?”

“How…?” Naya asked. She had told no one what she doing or with who.

“Who do you think little one.”

“Aria.” Sighing Naya shacked her head. Aria had been feeding her small intel on security upgrades or traps the team may need to know. Her way of keeping an eye out she guessed. Of course, she would tell Zaeed where she was. She was surprised she had not been outed to her dad as it was. “So why did you need to talk. You would not have asked for my whereabouts if you did not need me.”

“Latter. First, you” pointing at Garrus with his flask Zaeed looked him straight in the eye, not a single waver in his judging gaze.

“Sir” feeling like he was under scrutiny Garrus tensed up. Sure the whole _family_ approval thing made sense but not right after the decision of bonding was made, before it was even talked about, especially not right after a fight.   

“Next to making her cry what do you do?” looking him over Zaeed wondered what made him so special to get his firecracker’s attention. He looked like any other Turian he had seen, tall plated and too many sharp edges for his beautiful little pistol.

“I am running a clean-up company. Various jobs depending on the need.” The most political answer he could give Zaeed though knowing full well what and who he was thanks to Aria, half the reason he was here if he wanted to be honest, but that was not him.

“So, you have done your military then.”

“Well, I did my base training in the military and transferred to C-sec for the remainder. Was one my first non-service year when I joined the Normandy.”

“I see. So you were a child during the war”

“Yes sir” the darkness on Garrus’ face chilled the room. The First contact war was never someone would talk about out of good taste. The hate and fear it caused ran deep for both sides. Some to this day would kill each other if given the chance. His father did not serve in the war since he was C-sec but many of his friends’ siblings and family did. Many not returning, and the ones that did, told stories to keep a child up for months. He was raised on the war mentally, the fact that c-sec allowed humans, that the citadel had them was a sign of weakness. But he never thought that. The war was messy on both sides. Both had done things that they rather bury and humans where no different than him, only in shape, the heart was the same.

“So you know many will not take this…relationship well.” Spitting out the words Zaeed tried to hold his words. Though he worked with Turians he was part of that war, he knew how cruel and savage they could be. He knew that Naya could easily die by his hands without notice. But then again that was Naya, she would willingly do so if she thought it necessary. If she was happy he was determined to hold his words, hold his worry. Others would do that for him.

“God, you and Aria. I swear. If she was not like a mom to me I would have told her and you right off” sighing Naya slumped in her chair. How many more times would people warn her about this like she never thought of it herself?

“Sir.” Looking at Naya Garrus was sure “What this is, many will not accept from both sides. But if she is willing to stand with me I will watch her six.”

Blushing Naya turned away. ‘That was the cornices and sweetest thing I have ever heard.”

“Ok.” Stratified Zaeed rolled his shoulders and pulled out a datapad. “Just wait till you meet the others.” He gruffly laughed passing the pad to Naya who was shaking her head at the passive treat she knew was very accurate.

 


	14. A Lead

“So, tell me again why we are doing this?” Garrus asked as he sat on the bed waiting for Naya to come out of the bathroom. He was in full armor, red and black, something from Sicus if he was going to guess.

“Zaeed asked for some help of following up a lead about an old partner. Apparently, he is dealing with a whole bunch of bad stuff from drugs to guns to slaves. We just need to find out if he is on Omega. The source said he is looking to buy for his private collections. Guy has a thing for art apparently. But Zaeed can’t go in or he will be marked. Since I have never met the man and you are unknown it should work.”

“What exactly?” not really liking where this was going Garrus grew wiry.

Emerging from the bathroom Naya blushed. She was wearing a metal and cloth bikini that barely covered her. The silver medal was dull like a hunter’s moon and the cloth was the color of her eyes, of his markings. Over the bikini, she had a slink black open shall that ran above her knees. The sight caused Garrus to lose all thought until he saw what she was holding. A shock collar. The same kind he ripped from her neck months ago.

“No.” he was not going to do that, he was not going to do that to her.

“Garrus.” Moving to him she placed the collar on the bed as her hands reached for his face. “It’s the only way. If you can pose as the entertainment then we can find out where he is. But you need good…merch to get his attention.” Kneeling before him she pulled her hair to one side. “I am….trained. I know my value. I also know I am safe with you.” Pulling the collar and placing it into his hands she looked firmly into his eyes. “Please. I can’t do this without you. I can’t walk in there with them, I need you for this.”

Looking at the collar that now rested in his hands Garrus wanted to crush it. She would go either way but to go alone was dangerous and the scenario was believable coinciding may pirate Turians had a slave or two to themselves. “Ok”. Placing the collar on her he flinched as it clicked shut and beeped to armed.

 

\---

 

Garrus walked into an out of the way apartment building, fully armored, into a back elevator with his head held high and air about him as Naya shadowed quietly with her head hung low, not just for the act but she was uncomfortable. The collar made her neck itch, the outfit was too reviling and the room they were walking to made her sick to her stomach. If she did not get free when she did, she would have been taken to one much like now, but instead of going home with the man she loved she would have been sold and used any way the owner saw fit.

“Naya. How do I?” not sure how to act or do with her Garrus rethought this plan.

“Simple, think of this as a gun shop. It’s all just mods and molds.” The words bitter in her mouth Naya bit her lip in contentment before she continued “I am nothing more than your gun. I am to be used, sold if you wished. An item. If I miss fire I get fixed.”

Understanding but not liking any of this Garrus remained silent as the elevator brought them to the 52ed floor.

*

“Mr Simpsis” a rather tired old human male said as they exited the elevator into the start of a long hall “It has been some time. I see that you have a new favorite. Will she be tonight's entertainment”

“Ah, yes.” Not sure what to say he figured he would just play along. This was just intel nothing more.

“Our policy has not changed. Her collar must remain on throughout the viewing and sales after which it may be removed if you so wish. Your weapon must be left with me, however. Rafcaba has requested weapons free viewing due to the merchandise.”

“Very well.” Hadding the old man his pistol Garrus moved down the hall and opened the door to a large room. It was full of men and women of all spices chained up along the walls as others no different from them walked freely and judged them like meat.

“Sicus was a trader till I took out his operation. Funny how close we are now.” Naya whispered as she stood just behind Garrus to the side.

“Remind me to hit him harder next time.” Moving into the room Garrus looked over the merchandise glad for his helmet for the look of disgust and pity would show clearly to anyone who could read him. Looking back at Naya who quietly followed him he was surprised. Not a single emotion showed on her face, her eyes never leaving the heels of his boots. ‘Years later and she still remembers her training’ the thought hurt.

“She is a beauty,” a chilling voice said from behind them “Your slave. You do not see many so pretty and untouched at her age.”

Turning to see the speaker Garrus found himself face to face with an Asari. A rough looking woman who wore a black dress with a gold collar.

“Yes. she is rare” Garrus said as he eyed her. She was a slave but not a regular slave since she was walking around unattended.

“Oh, forgive me. My name is Melisandre. My master, the host Rafcaba took note of her and wished me to accompany you for the night.”

“That would not be needed” Not wanting to be tailed Garrus tried to decline

“I am sorry but this is not an offer you can decline Mr. Simpsis.”

Grunting in displeasure Garrus began to move about the room again. Watching the people reviewing the layout and exits when needed.

“Are you allowed to speak?” Melisandre asked Naya as she followed closely by her side.

“Yes,”  Naya said in a calm almost malonic voice.

“Your Master. I see you have little marks. How long have you been with him?”

Listing closely Garrus as they moved throughout the room.

“Two years mam”

“And before?”

Before, what could she say about before? “Fieldwork mam” gesturing to the shock collar

“Ah, I see.” Going quiet Melisandre watched as Garrus looked over the chained women, something that he hated to do but the act required it and to all seeing him passed expectation. “So now, what it is you do for your master?”

“I do what he askes”

“Yes, yes that is true”

Gazing at the Asari from the corner of her eye she wondering how a slave of her age could be so inquisitive. Something about her questions did not it right. Something about her interest was concerning. “Mam, how long have you…”

“Ah for 16 years now. I am what he calls his example” Proud of the vague title the Asari linked her arm with Naya, pulling her back a few steps from Garrus. A distance that would often get a slave a beating if not told.

“What are you?” a small panic in Naya’s voice caught Garrus attention turning to face the two. Though to him nothing was wrong he wondered why she was panicked.

“Come here.” He beckoned. If she panicked where was a reason even if he did not know what it was.

With a smirked Melisandre let go of Naya as she walked to Garrus and knelt before his feet. ‘what am I supposed to do now?’ he wondered as he looked down at her. Her head was turned down and her hands were in her lap, one ball into her palm. As he looked at her he caught the small punch. ‘hit her? What?’

Swallowing his distaste Garrus grabbed Naya’s lose hair and pulled her up to her feet to where she was standing on her tows, staring her neck till she was looking him in the face. “Don’t get any ideas.” He growled in warning. Just because he agreed to do this he did not agree to do things like that.

Letting her go Naya remained stoic with her head lowered. “Sorry master.”

Turing back Garrus begin to walk again as Naya followed and Melisandre smiled as she followed them both.

As they completed a full round of the room the older man from before approached them. “Sir. If you a ready we have made a room for you to prepare her for entertainment. Her stage time in about an hour.” Generating to a side door the old man escorted them down a hall and into a small sitting room “The sage will be in the main room. Just make sure she is ready in time.” Leaving the three in the room alone Naya finally looked up rolled her shoulder and fell onto the couch. “By the ancestors.” Shivering from the sights in that room and the whole subject Naya closed her eyes paying no mind to Garrus fretting about letting the act go with Melisandre in the room.

Before Garrus could question anything Melisandre stood between the two in front of him. “So how did she get you to do this?” she asked as if he knew everything.

“Leave him be Mel. I told him nothing and just begged”

“You…beg?” not believing it she refused to move.

“Yes, mean trick there by the way.” Gesturing to her head

“He was too timid with the slaves. It would have blown your story.”

Not saying a work Naya got up and turned Mel to face her “Not nice.”

“Never am.”

Fully lost Garrus spoke up “Can someone tell me what’s going on?”

“Sorry.” Naya hummed “This is Mel. She is our lead source. We…well..”

“I was in the cell beside her when she was a child.” Mel finished. “Though I was there because I wanted to be. I work undercover to help take down rings like this. But to do that I…”

“You are a slave.”

“Yes. In simple terms. When she escaped I gave my information to the human should he need any intel. Since then I have helped him as I could.”

“Ah..” not really wanting to dig further since Naya’s face had become somber Garrus sat in the armchair behind him. “So is that guy here?”

“I think so. The host has a special guest attending the entertainment but we need a visual confirmation first. You know what he looks like right”

Nodding Naya sat on Garrus lap and gestured to the couch for Mel to sit. “Yeah, but Zaeed said nothing about entertainment. And I am guessing the ID will have to be on stage to be sure.”

“Yes.” Sitting down Mel smiled at the sight of her. The small frightened girl she knew was gone and she was happy. She only hoped that it would see her through the next two hours.

*

Garrus was told to stand on the side of the stage with the other owners of the entertainment, a bunch of scum he would be happy to shoot. Looking around he waited for the show. Naya was the seconded last to go on, he had no idea what she was going to do to pull this off but he had eight others to wait though to find out.

~

Naya knew she had to get close to get the ID. As she stood in the line of girls she thought it was funny that all the classes Zaeed made her take would actually get some use. He always insisted she would be a great spy. She guessed he was right tonight at least.

*

The lights dimmed as the eight-act left the sage, some human who bent and moved around the stage like a snake, impossible movements that defied their bone structure.

As Naya walked on the stage and knelt at the center as two poles descended on either side of the front stage on its edges. The room fell silent as a small shimmer of fog covered the stage and small murmurs and an interment stated to fill the air with a dark melody.

As it built Naya began to move with it like a trance. It was not a fast like the ones before hers it was slow and flowed like water. Side to side she swayed bending her back, lifting her chest. Her hands caressing her chest as she extended her leg and flowed it into the fog. Her legs raising up to show her ass to only fall back into the fog to pull her face and chest up. Her face was not calm like it had been but challenging, daring, like she was begging you. Raising from the smoke she moved to one of the polls like a predator. Grabbing it she began to bend and push off it, her hips rolling and sliding as she would in bed. Twirling, contorting around the poll her body would glide over the front row offering a taste without giving them something to eat.

Lost in the movements Garrus could not keep his eyes off her as the song contained and began to change tempo, morphing into something faster but equally entrapping.

With each pound of the drum, Naya pulled herself up to poll till she reached the top. With a final drum, she extended out and jumped landing on her knees in front of the host and his guest.

 

Looking into the two’s faces the guest was indeed the man they wanted. With the confirmation, she could quickly finish this, get out of here and change asap.

 

Raising to her feet she popped and dipped to the base, running her hands over her body. Her head rolling to the words as she dipped down before moving to the other poll. She began to grind and bend away from it. Once more twisting around it, extending her legs over the crowd as she moved like a wave to the music. As the some ended her performance by locking her legs and spinning around the poll her head fell to the ground like a doll.

~

Garrus was stuck in a trance as he watched Naya on stage, her body challenged him as her movements invited him. It was not until the faint whispers beside him that he was pulled back to the world around him. Everyone was pulled into her performance lost in the fantasy she created. Eyes wet with lust, bodies aching for a taste. The scent of the crowd was enraging as she danced.

“I wonder if she is on sale”  
“Yeah, I have a few humans but nothing like her”

“I wonder who her owner is?”

“I would love to take her even if she is human”

The whispers, the sent it was driving him mad. Sure, others found her attractive, he was used to human men looking at her at Afterlife before, even a few Turians. But not in a few months (since they have not gone out) and nothing like this, nothing so obvious, so strong.

 

The moment she finished her dance and draped over the poll like a doll who is no longer being played with the room spiked in arousal and desire. It was purely maddening.

~

Quickly Garrus moved to the backstage and pulled her to him, dragging her back to the room they once waited in. She did not say a word or protest and he did not give an explanation. Though her acting as a slave helped with that or at least until the door shut.

“What the hell.” ripping her arm free of his grasp Naya rubbed at her now sore arm.

Without a word, Garrus grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her to the back of the door. Grabbing the center of her bikini top he ripped it off her.

“Garrus!” covering herself she looked at him in shock. What the hell was he doing?

Tossing her across the room onto the couch her moved to her removing his helmet and gloves as she got her footing. His eye were focused, as hungry as the crowds, his growl was low and threatening. Grabbing her once more, digging his claws into her skin to draw blood he flipped her onto her knees over the back of the seat.

“Garrus?” Clicks and amour falling was all she could hear as he held her down by the back of the neck.

Starting to shiver Naya questioned what got into him, he was acting strangely. Even a bit scary. Before she could question again the pressure on her neck moved down her spine to her waist as he grabbed each side, claws baring into her pale flesh. 

“Ah, fuck!” the pain was hard. Being held in place she could not move much but her head. Arching to look behind her she saw that the look in his eyes was not hunger, not the same as what she saw from the crowd, nothing like the looks she had seen on him before. No this was more, this was animal in all sense of the word. Primal, and scary.

“Down,” Garrus instructed as one hand pushed her head back by her hair as he ripped her bottoms off and entered in a swift movement.

“Ah!” No warning, no anything he pushed into her to full hilt. Throbbing around him tiers rolled down her cheeks, shivers running over her skin. “Garrus, please wait…just…”

Ignoring her words, he began to move. Her cries of discomfort turned to pleasure with each pump. “Never again.” His growl was no longer threatening, but no less demanding.

“Ah! …What…What is…Garrus.!”

“This will never happen again.” Moving faster he pulled her up to her knees and adjust his bare chest as he breathed out his words more calmly than before “You will never do that again…in front of anyone but me….ever” pushing her back down he leaned into her wrapping his arms around her body and he teased her breasts. “Do you understand. Never.”

The cool plates on her fevered skin only emphasized the demand and desperation of his word. “Ah! No…Yes, I understand.” Understanding the outcome but not the drive Naya complied. She did not like having to do what she did, act like that, be looked at like that. She did not like any of it.

 “Good” pulling her back from her quick thoughts Garrus bit down on her back, between the shoulder blades. His sharp teeth digging into her to where she thought he would reach the bone.

“Ah!”

Blood flowing into his month Garrus lick the raging mark, this was one he would not put medi-gel on. This one was for good, his small claim on her, even if he could not ask for it or derived it, it was still a claim.

“Garrus, please I. Please.”

Pumping deeper into her Garrus allowed her release as his own overcome him.

Both collapsed on the couch, Naya laid on his chest. She wanted to ask what that all was, but she could probably guess considering his words. ‘note to self: jealous Turians are scary’

 

\---

 

Waking up Naya found herself looking at a familiar ceiling. She was sore all over. The Dancing alone would have made her stiff considering she had not done it in years. But the rough treatment her body took made it a bit hard to move.

Sitting up she took an inventory of injuries. The scratches and gouges from Garrus’ claws were gone if not almost healed from medi-gel. It was the pain on her back she was sure was still raw. “Fix me up but leave that huh?” she remarked to the air with a smile. She liked that he got jealous, she liked that he was protective of her, she liked that he could be so predatory. Lightly she brushed her fingers on the lower part of the mark. Marks where things earned in battle, things one got from a worthy foe, a history of battle. Though she did not keep hers at Zaeed’s insistence she now had two, one form each life she treasured.

 

Dressing with a top she pulled up her Omni-tool she rang up Zaeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the ideas for the dance:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SKdBl0ek8cE  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89U0MJVmhZE  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_YP7GDwuq6s


	15. More Questions

Garrus cursed that he did not have an extra tunic with him. Wearing a chest piece on his barre plates was going to tarnish them, it would take hours to buff them right, not to mention was uncomfortable as hell. But as he gazed on Naya who was fast asleep and almost lost in his tunic he did not mind. There was no way he was going to carry her out without covering her. 

Scooping her up Garrus moved to the door. Getting out of here might be a bit hard considering the behavior. He only hoped he could pull this off long enough to get them both out of here. As the door opened Naya’s luck pervaded. Standing before him was an older Bartarian and a dark-colored human with Mel within their shadows. 

“Mr. Simpsis,” the human said with a crooked smile that showed the lines on his face.

“Yes?”

“Ah forgive me. I am Rafcaba the host of tonight’s auction. This is Mr. Santiago. My slave Melisandra was to keep you company before. Well needless to say with what she told me and the performance tonight, we both got very interested in your jewel.”

“Yes, a human slave like her is rare indeed.”

“Ah, yes. It took a lot to get her” Garrus replied. Getting out of here just got a lot harder.

“If we may.” Rafcaba gestated back into the room, not giving an option to leave. Following the invitation, Garrus stepped back into the room and sat down with Naya still in his grasps he brought her to him protecting her as much as he could.

The two men followed suit and sat on the couch across from him as Mel stood by the door with her eyes cased to the floor.

“I can see she is well looked after in your care,” Rafcaba said as he looked over Naya carefully

“Yes, there is no point having such a rare beauty and not look after it. Right, Mr. Simpsis?”

“Yes.” Eyeing the human careful Garrus was sure this was the mark. Meaning this man was one of the worst slavers on Omega “What is this about. I do have other business today.”

“Ah yes to the point.” Pulling up his Omni-tool Rafcaba pulled up an old photo. “Well you see, we are both rather interested in this slave of yours. For Mr. Santiago here she is a beauty he would like to have in his collection. For me, however.” Showing Garrus the photo he pointed at a young Bartarian and a skinny, bruised and scared little human girl who looked very much like Naya with fire hair and ocean eyes “My son was in this trade you see. His ship got attacked by bounty hunters. The girl her was one of his girls in training. He was going to give her to me as a present along with Mel.” Putting away the image he beckoned Mel to sit beside him. As she complied he continued “I managed to get her back within a year of his death. As you can see she is cared for. I want to obtain the rest of my son’s gift.”

“I see,” trying not to show his anger or impenitentness Garrus breathed “Well neither is possible I am afraid. As you can see she is as you say my jewel. Not one I intend to let go anytime soon.”

“As you wish,” Rafcaba said calmly as he gestures Mr. Santiago to stay as he almost let out of his seat “If that is the case we cannot do anything about it.” Nodding he gestured to the door allowing Garrus to walk out free.

 

\---

 

Garrus stood outside his room with a tray of what Lion called pancakes. He was not sure what to say to her, how to explain yesterday. He was sure that the conversation with Rafcaba as not over, he was sure she was going to be in trouble if they found her. The image of her as a child, the look of hopelessness and despair on her face. Her body covered in injuries and so thin that each bone could be seen. The thought hurt him and angered him. With that as her past, it was no wonder she did not talk about it, tell anyone anything really.

~

“Zaeed?”

“Hey firecracker, how did it go.”

“Good, it was him. Positive ID.”

“Great” Zaeed exclaimed on the other end of the vid call “can finally get that fucker”

“Yeah” moving to get more comfortable Naya flinched from the pain from her back  
“Did you get made, shot, what happened?” truly concerned Zaeed panicked a bit

“No, No. I am fine. Just…”turning a bit red from the night's memories “Your classes paid off and I’m a bit sore that’s all” true and not, he did not need to know the details.

“See I told you, should have been a spy not some merc like the old men”

“Right as if he would have allowed that. Nearly killed you to get me into dance classes.”

“Ha, right.” Laughing at the memory of Wrex’s shotgun in his face the first time he brought Naya back from classes “He misses you, you know”

“I know. I miss him too.” Hugging her knees Naya tried not to think too much about him.

“You could always just call him, let him know where you are.”

“No, I…..I cant”

“It’s been two years. We can’t keep hiding it from him.”

“Zaeed. Not yet. Ok….I just need more time…I need to be here. He would just come a get me. Then this would be over…”

“He will not like this. You know how possessive he is.” Zaeed teased with a knowing grin and in jest.

“Oh, shut up. He is fine”

“I don’t know, why the tires then girl”

“dust, just dust…..I have to go”

“uh huh”

-click-

No longer able to hold back the thoughts or the tears Naya curled up into herself and started to cry silently.

~

Garrus was not sure what to make of any of this. The whole call could be heard from the door. Who were they talking about? Who was possessive over her? Who would take her? Did she have someone before him, next to him? He needed to know before it drove him mad.

Walking into the room Garrus was ready to corner her if he had to for answers. She had publicly made her intentions clear, he had done the same. Humans were known to change serious partners easily. He had to know if this if they meant the same to her as it did to him. He needed to know that if he asked she would and could be his for life.

His mind raced with questions but halted the moment Naya lifted her face and looked into his. Her cheeks ran red with water her eyes damp with tears. Putting down the tray Garrus sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms. Nuzzling the top her head purring comfortingly.

His questions could wait.

 

 

 


	16. Treachery and Death

The day was much like many others after a big job, the team was off for a few days to rest. Naya started it off by cooking something for the crew while Lion teased her about being an old fashion housewife (whatever that was) and Garrus watch as she hit him in response trying not to laugh.

It had about a month since they finished the job for Zaeed and they have been nonstop, one takedown after another with not really time to talk or even to themselves. Looking forward to having some time Garrus relaxed

“Boss!”

“You did it to yourself”

Sitting down for hot Tisane he began to look over his massages. Most of them where from Es Iyyra giving him updates on the systems check last night and a list of items they needed for upgrades. But one was that stood out and made him sigh, it was from Sidonis about work.

 

_Archangel_

_Meet me at 9 and 7 th on the fourth mine level at 11. I think I found a lean on our red sand trade. Need to vet it with you before we get the team on it. _

It was not strange for him to do this. Did not like to get the team on a lead if it was not worth the manpower. Finishing his drink and replying to his messages Garrus packed up some gear and left. He wanted to get this overwork so it was out of the way and he could relax. Maybe even take Naya out for dinner at her friend’s place. Smiling at the thought he landed the skycar and headed to the meeting spot.

*

The spot Sidonis picked was quiet, not many around and well in cover much like any other. What was bothering Garrus, causing him to pace, was that it was now 11:30. Sidonis was never late. Pining him was no good either. Did he get made by the lead? Stating to worry Garrus pinged Butler to get a trace of him.

“No answer?” pinged Lion, Es Iyyrs, Naya. “No answers?”

Fully worried Garrus rushed back to the base, speeding and cutting off people just to get back a little bit faster.

*

Getting out of the sky car he fell to his knees in disbelief. No amount of speeding would have helped. Half the building was collapsed. The Kitchen, the rooms. On adrenaline and fear, he rushed in “Lion?” room to room he looked “Naya?” not a person could be found “Tultilla?”. The basement was half gone, the workshops, the armory. It was all under rubble. It was not until he saw a glimpse of blue that he moved to dig the concrete aside.

Frantically he pushed the building away to find Es Iyyra’s body. “No, no…this can’t, how?” They were all dead. His entire crew, Naya…. dead.

Holding onto the body Garrus’ anguish rang within the hollow walls of his once lively new home. The only sound other than him was a small ping from an Onmi-tool, a new message

 

_Sorry…._

_Sidonis_

 

 


End file.
